Lo que la vida me robó
by OmgLatersBaby
Summary: Esta es la historia de Christian y Ana, que tuvieron todo lo que una persona podría desear: Amor, un hogar y una hija a la que adoran. Pero un trágico día, todo podría terminar con esa felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Con cada minuto que pasa, la vida de su hija depende de un hilo, el tiempo corre y solo un rayo de esperanza podría recuperar…..lo que la vida les robó.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que la vida me robó.**_

**Sinopsis**

**¿Qué pasaría si aquello por todo lo que has luchado durante los últimos 13 años se viniera abajo? ¿Qué todo lo que hiciste para proteger a ese ser al que amas, fuera en vano? Esta es la historia de Christian y Ana, que tuvieron todo lo que una persona podría desear: Amor, un hogar, una hija a la que adoran y un futuro por recorrer. Pero un trágico día, todo podría terminar con esa felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Con cada minuto que pasa, la vida de su hija depende de un hilo, el tiempo corre y solo un rayo de esperanza podría recuperar…..lo que la vida les robó.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Anastasia´s Pov**

Los rayos de sol entran a primera hora de la mañana, me encontraba tan exhausta que no me di cuenta que había dormido durante un largo tiempo, no me malinterpreten yo no soy el tipo de persona que duerme como si se fuera acabar el mundo, solo que me quedé totalmente cansada después de organizar la fiesta de mi hija Phoebe y de una excelente noche con mi sexy y guapísimo esposo.

Phoebe es la luz que alumbra mi vida y la vida de su padre, Christian adora a su hija, no hay nada que no haga por ella pero a veces pienso que la consiente demasiado, el claro ejemplo está en la extravagante fiesta que organizó para su hija.

Ella solo quería una fiesta normal, como lo hacen las personas que tienen sentido común, pero Christian piensa totalmente lo contrario, él cree que su única hija merece lo mejor aún más si cumple 13 años. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian y Christian siempre será…bueno Christian.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos

Christian me saca de mi mundo y me atrae junto a él.

-Creo que no puedes comprar mis pensamientos- digo con audacia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son demasiados y además extremadamente caros.

-Bueno pues me alegro de ser millonario porque puedo comprar todo lo que me plazca- añade Christian con ironía.

-Es bueno saber eso- me estiro para darle un beso de buenos días- Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días mi amor- él me mira con dulzura- ¿Sabe lo gratificante que es levantarse con usted Señora Grey?

-Creo que lo sé Señor Grey, - añado con cierta arrogancia.

-Es muy modesta Señora Grey-susurra Christian en mi oído- No puedo creer que mañana Phoebe cumple 13 años...

-Lo sé, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me enteré que iba a ser mamá.

Christian me mira triste al recordar su reacción al enterarse de esa gran noticia…

*FLASHBACK*

-Christian espera...

Trató de razonar con él pero está hecha una furia.

-¡Que espere qué! Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida, quería darte el mundo entero y ahora tú me sales con esta noticia… no Anastasia no puedo esperar necesito salir de aquí para poder pensar sobre el error que cometiste.

Sus palabras me hieren demasiado, ¿Acaso piensa que un hijo suyo es un error?

-Christian no es un error, es tu hijo-le grito. L a furia es mucho mejor que los lloriqueos, y en este momento me invaden los dos sentimientos.

-Necesito salir de aquí- añade resignado.

Sale del Escala hecho una furia y ahí estoy yo como una tonta sentada en el piso llorando solo porque pensaba que su esposo estaría contento con esa noticia, pero lastimosamente no fue así.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Trato de animarlo para hacerlo olvidar de esa tétrica noche, a veces pienso que no utilizo el cerebro… ¡Dios como he podido haberlo hecho recordar esa terrible noche!... Anastasia Grey eres estúpida.

-Christian no recuerdes esa noche, eso pertenece al pasado-trato de animarlo, pero él es muy obstinado.

-No puedo olvidar lo que te dije ese día-añade con tristeza-¡Dios soy un idiota!

-No lo eres Christian, además has amado a Phoebe como nadie durante estos últimos trece años ¿no crees?

Sonríe al recordarlo.

-Sí, he amado cada momento que he pasado con ella y contigo, y voy amar los momentos que nos esperan en el futuro.

-Te amo Christian.

-Te amo Anastasia.

Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, he amado a este hombre desde que caí en su despacho y él me ha amado a mí desde entonces.

De pronto escuchamos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Phoebe. Christian se levanta rápido para ver por qué grita con tanta euforia, yo le sigo tranquila sabiendo que ella está bien y no es una exageración de ella y de su padre.

-Phoebe ¿estás bien?- añade Christian con preocupación.

-Hahaha si papá- dice Phoebe riendo- Todos los días grito y tú todos los días vienes corriendo a mi cuarto preocupado como si me hubieran secuestrado.

-Eso ya lo sé pero nunca se sabe si la razón por la que gritas con tanta euforia es porque es algo bueno o malo- Dice Christian un poco enfadado.

-Ya papá, lo siento-se acerca a él y lo abraza.

He aquí como esta niña de 12 años engatusa vilmente a su padre.

-OK pero basta de gritos a esta hora de la mañana ¿entendido?-dice Christian a manera de orden.

-Sí, señor-Dice mi adorada hija a su padre.

-Bueno aclarado este incidente, creo que es hora de ir a desayunar ¿no creen?-digo de la manera más irónica que puedo.

-La ironía es la bajeza de la inteligencia- dicen al mismo tiempo mi esposo y mi hija, mientras chocan sus manos.

-Siempre la misma respuesta- añado riendo.

-Deja de hacer el mismo comentario-vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo mis dos amores.

-Dios ¿qué están sincronizados o algo por el estilo?

-Sí- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dispongo a salir de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, mientras ese par se ríe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L James.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Anastasia´s Pov**

Me dirigí a la cocina con el fin de hacer el desayuno mientras ese par de chistosos se morían de la risa, ¿Cómo es qué alguien puede cambiar con tan solo amar a otro ser humano? Es la pregunta qué yo me hacía cuando me casé con Christian, él era simplemente controlado, calculador…, etc. Pero él cambió, se convirtió en alguien dulce, amoroso pero sin dejar de ser quien era. No lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Definitivamente no, yo lo amo tal y como es de eso estoy segura.

Christian me agarra de la cintura y me susurra al oído:

-Se la ve muy bien Señora Grey.

-Será porque pasé una muy buena noche.

-Yo también la pase muy bien ayer Sra. Grey.

-Me alegro mucho cariño- añado con una sonrisa

-Phoebe me acaba de botar de su cuarto porque se va a cambiar de ropa y vendrá a desayunar en 15 minutos- dice mientras me besa en la frente.

-Ok, el desayuno estará listo para cuando ella salga, Gail vendrá dentro de media hora con Taylor así que los tendremos muy pronto en casa- digo con una sonrisa- Así que yo también me cambiaré de ropa.

Taylor y Gail se casaron poco después que Phoebe nació, desde entonces viven con nosotros y tienen una noche libre a la semana para ellos dos solos.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha?-añade Christian con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso suena interesante- digo mientras me lleva al dormitorio.

Estamos todos reunidos en la casa de los padres de Christian, Grace ha preparado una cena maravillosa para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija y de mi sobrina Ava, las dos nacieron el mismo día y por supuesto tienen la misma edad. Ellas dos son tan unidas y cuando están juntas son inseparables.

Kate y yo queríamos una fiesta más íntima para nuestras hijas, pero como siempre Elliot y Christian se empeñaron en hacer algo extravagante para las dos. Por esa razón se organizó dos fiestas: una íntima y otra más grande.

-Mamá, Ava y yo queremos ir a tomar un helado antes de que comience la reunión.

-No lo sé, tienes que preguntarle a tu papá, ya sabes que él es demasiado sobreprotector en lo que se refiere a ti y a mí.

-Eso ya lo sé, mamá. Pero papá a veces es difícil de convencer y quisiera que tú me ayudaras en eso…- me dice en un tono tan… ¿Dulce?

\- A no señorita tu problema, tu solución.

-Gracias mamá por tu ayuda- me dice dirigiéndose a su papá.

-De nada, señorita sarcástica- le grito. Ella es igual a Christian, por eso dicen de tal palo tal astilla.

Phoebe´s Pov

Ava y yo decidimos ir a tomar un helado antes de la fiesta pero como siempre había un pequeño problema: Mi papá. Él es, como lo explico, muy sobreprotector y estoy segura que no me dejará ir sin una excusa.

-Hola papi- dije en el tono más dulce que pude.

-Me vienes a pedir algo- dijo mi papá. Rayos me conoce bien.

-¿Ahora no puedo ser dulce con mi propio padre?-me miro a los ojos- Ok te quería pedir permiso para ir a tomar un helado con Ava.

-La respuesta es no, Phoebe entiende que es peligroso que tu prima y tú salgan a esta hora, antes de la fiesta.

-Ya lo sé pero papi por favor solo es un helado, además le pediré a Taylor que me acompañe- casi me arrodillo para pedirle permiso, lo sé, soy buena manipulando a mi papá pero a mi mamá no, ella me conoce muy bien.

-No, Taylor salió con Gale a comprar unas cosas, mejor pídele a Sawyer que las acompañe.

-Entonces eso es un ¿Sí?

-Sí, pero cuidado con Ava, no quiero saber que han ido a otro lugar, sólo compran u helado y ya ¿Entendido?- yo sé que no es una recomendación sino una orden, así que me toca obedecerla sino Dios sabe lo que me pasará.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Te quiero papi.

-Yo también te quiero mi niña- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ok

Me dirigí a buscar a Ava, seguro estará pidiéndoles permiso a mis tíos. La encontré sentada en la sala principal.

-Ava que pasó, te dieron permiso ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ahora ya vámonos.

-Ok

Caminamos hasta la puerta, cuando íbamos a salir nos encontramos con una persona desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

Caminamos hasta la puerta, cuando íbamos a salir nos encontramos con una persona desconocida.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Phoebe ¿No?- era una mujer alta, guapa y rubia, de la edad de mi abuela Grace.

\- Sí soy yo ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Elena y soy amiga de tu papá- dijo con un tono… umm no lo sé ¿Raro?

-Mi papá nunca me habló de usted, pero ¿él la invitó a la fiesta?

-No, pero no vine hablar con Christian, quiero hablar contigo.

Ava, quien había permanecido callada respondió antes de que yo pudiera.

-Mire señora no la conocemos ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia usted no tiene nada de qué hablar con mi prima.

-Tú debes de ser la hija de Elliot, pues mira mocosa yo vine hablar con tu prima no contigo así que lárgate- dijo con aires de superioridad.

No tenía ningún derecho en insultar a Ava, debí haberme quedado callada pero el orgullo Grey ganó la partida.

-Mire señora, como se llama, no tiene por qué hablarle así a mi prima. Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que haga el favor de irse de mi casa- esta señora me estaba hartando, y pude ver en sus ojos que me despreciaba y yo no sabía por qué.

-Mira niñita, mi nombre es Elena, y yo le hablo como se me da la gana, deja de portarte como si fueras realmente de esta familia, porque ni tu padre te quería cuando se enteró de que la estúpida de tu madre estaba embarazada de ti.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de insultar a mi madre, lo que usted está diciendo es una mentira mi papá me ama, usted es una mentirosa que no soporta que los demás sean felices, porque es obvio que usted no- en el momento en que dije esto se le borró la estúpida sonrisa de el rostro.

-Si no quieres creerme ese es tu problema, pero pregúntale a tu papá si no me crees.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

No sabía por qué lo decía estaba completamente abrumada y no sabía lo que pasaba, yo solo tenía en la cabeza lo que esa mujer me dijo.

-Vamos, Phoebe no le hagas caso debe ser una vieja amargada que no tiene vida y quiere dañar la vida de otros.

-No lo sé, lo dijo con tanta certeza que me confundió por completo. Pero bueno tienes razón debe ser una mentira, vamos a buscar a Sawyer y de ahí nos vamos.

La noche transcurrió de forma natural, nuestros padres nos desearon feliz cumpleaños como el resto de nuestra familia.

Así fueron pasando los días, yo ya tenía 13 años al igual que Ava. Me sentía muy feliz ya que iba creciendo, al igual que mis padres. Aún no sé cómo después de tantos años se aman como si fuera el mismo dí no puedo engañarme, hay algo que todavía me tiene preocupada, no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo aquella mujer, Elena. Mi familia me conoce y saben que algo me pasa pero no he querido decirles nada porque sé que les preocuparía.

Un martes por la mañana me decido preguntarle a mi papá si es verdad o no lo que me dijo esa señora. Llego muy temprano a GEH, la empresa de papá es grande, es todo un imperio. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Andrea la asistente de mi papá.

-Buenos días, Srta. Grey.

-Buenos días Andrea, pero te he dicho que no me digas"Srta." Me haces sentir importante.

-Hahaha, lo siento mucho Phoebe, estoy segura que vienes a buscar a tu papá, está en su oficina así que puedes pasar.

-Gracias- digo dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi adorado padre. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que cuando cruce esa puerta algo malo va a pasar.

Lo veo sentado en su despacho muy concentrado en su ordenador, me sorprende lo mucho que me parezco a él, así me veo yo cuando hago la tarea del instituto.

-Hola papi.

-Dios, Phoebe casi me matas de un susto- dice actuando de una manera muy exagerada.

-A mí también me da gusto de verte papi- digo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento cariño, es que estaba tan concentrado que no me percaté de tu presencia- me dice dándome un abrazo.

-No te preocupes papá.

-Bien, mi niña a qué se debe tan grato honor.

-Bueno papá es que quería preguntarte algo.

-Entonces te escucho- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Le conté de lo sucedido con Elena, lo que me dijo y la pregunta que tanto me temía preguntar.

-Entonces es mentira ¿Verdad?

No había visto a mi papá a la cara ya que yo estaba de un lado a otro paseándome, eso hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando lo vi, tenía la cara llena de dolor y de tristeza.

-Papá…

-Phoebe…yo…

-Es mentira ¿Verdad?

-Yo…

-No puede ser cierto, no puede ser ¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Hija eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo no sabía qué hacer, te juró que solo fue por un momento yo te amo mi niña- me dijo con dolor.

Debería haberme callada pero estaba tan ofuscada, tan triste que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, así que giré sobre mis talones y salí de esa oficina. Mi padre me llamaba pero yo no escuchaba, yo solo quería salir de ese lugar.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, cómo Elena podía ser tan estúpida, cómo le pudo decir eso a mi hija.

Traté de llamar a mi hija pero salió de mi oficina sin si quiera escucharme, Dios no puedo creer lo que pasó, la única que me puede ayudar es mi adorada Anastasia, ella es mi luz, ella sabrá ayudarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

No lo puedo creer, como es posible que mi propio padre haya dicho eso como es que pudo, yo sé que lo dijo antes de que naciera y todo eso pero el dolor de saber que mi padre no me quiso desde el comienzo duele y mucho.

Necesito hablar con alguien, mi papa descartado, mi mamá seguro lo defendería, mi abuela Grace no le ha de gustar nada lo que paso, mi única opción es mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

**Llamada telefónica**

-XX: Hola?

\- Soy Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasó hablaste con tu papá?

-Sí, es verdad todo lo que dijo esa mujer, Ava te necesito duele mucho- le digo llorando.

-No te preocupes estoy en tu casa en 10 minutos…

-NO, en mi casa no que te parece en la plaza que está cerca de tu casa.

-Ok, ya voy para allá y amiga

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilízate, estoy ahí en 10. Adiós.

-Adiós.

**Fin de llamada telefónica**

Sawyer estaba en las afueras de la empresa de papá, al verme toda alterada, quiso preguntar algo pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, no era el momento de dar explicaciones.

-Srta. Grey ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

\- A la plaza que está cerca de la casa de mis Tíos.

-Ok.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó, yo siempre me he llevado bien con mi padre, nunca he tenido problemas con él, aunque sea un controlador y sobreprotector es mi papá y me duele todo esto. Se me escapa una que otra lagrima, que hasta Sawyer estaba preocupado, por lo que era capaz de llamar a mi padre, hasta puedo jurar que en ese momento estaba por coger el auricular.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarlo, estoy bien.

Sin decir nada siguió conduciendo hasta que al fin llegamos a la plaza.

-Sawyer no sé cuánto me demore, así que pudes irte yo te llamaré cuando termine de hablar con mi prima- le dije para que me dejara ahí sola, ya que no quería que me viera llorar en brazos de mi prima.

Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, por lo que me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo:

-Me quedaré aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte, mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte no sabes lo que me haría tu papá si te pasara algo.

-Está bien.

Le quise dedicar una sonrisa, pero lo único que pude darle fue un asentimiento de parte mía.

Divisé a Ava y no más de verla me puse a llorar.

-Tranquila, haber cuéntame lo que pasó.

Le conté todo lo que paso y de no más recordarlo me puse a llorar tan fuerte que hice que llorara ella también.

Pasamos dos horas conversando y decidí que iba a tratar de hablar con mi papá. Justo cuando mi prima y yo decidimos buscar a Sawyer se escuchó un disparo y lo único que vi fue a mi guardaespaldas tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fueron gritos de las demás personas que estaban en ese lugar traté de correr pero algo me lo impidió, dos hombres vestidos de negro me cogieron por detrás y me llevaron a la fuerza a un carro de negro, traté de defenderme pero no pude. Vi que también se llevaban a Ava pero en otro carro negro y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un pañuelo con un olor muy fuerte sobre mi nariz y yo a punto de desmayarme.

**Lo siento por el capítulo corto, espero que le esté gustando cómo va el rumbo de esta historia, les agradezco por sus comentarios y le pido que sigan comentando.**

**Laters,Baby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Punto de vista de Anastasia.**

Estaba en la editorial leyendo unos manuscritos, cuando de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El tono de Your Love is your King ese era Christian, así que me propuse contestar el teléfono antes de que a mi amado esposo le dé un ataque.

-Hola cariño.

-Ana estoy desesperado tienes que venir urgente para la casa de mis padres- se oía muy desesperado, entonces tuve un mal presentimiento, y eso tenía que ver con mi hija.

-Espera Christian que pasa, ¿le pasó algo a Phoebe?

-Si…, Ana por favor ven rápido- Esto es malo muy malo, mi cincuenta sombras estaba destruido.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¡Christian habla rápido!

-La secuestraron, secuestraron a nuestra niña…

Ya no escuché nada más porque lo único que hice fue correr y correr hasta la salida de SIP donde Ryan al verme se apresuró a abrirme la puerta del carro y a preguntarme:

-¿A dónde señora?

-A la casa de los padres de Christian- le dije lo más rápido que pude.

Él no dijo nada más por lo que supe que él sabía lo que había pasado.

-Ryan yo… necesito… saber… lo que le pasó a mi hija- le dije entre sollozos.

-Lo único que supe fue que ella estaba con su prima Ava en la plaza cuando de repente aparecieron unos hombres y las secuestraron.

-¿Cómo no solo a mi hija sino a mi sobrina también?

\- Sí, se las llevaron a las dos- me dijo con un hilo de voz

-Y Sawyer ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

-Él estaba con ellas pero a él le dispararon… y ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva.

Esto no puede estar pasando, cómo es que pudo pasar esto, mi niña y mi adorada sobrina, estaban en manos de Dios sabe quién. No puedo dejar de llorar y de pensar que algo malo les puede pasar.

El camino a la casa de los padres de Christian se me hizo una eternidad y cuando al fin llegamos corrí hasta la entrada y ahí me encontré con mi cincuenta. Estaba realmente destrozado, por lo que corrí a abrazarlo.

-Ana…se la…llevaron…se llevaron a nuestra hija…-me dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, la vamos a encontrar Christian además ella es una niña muy inteligente y sabrá cómo salir de esta situación- le digo aún llorando.

Él no dijo nada por lo que caminamos hasta el interior de la casa, ahí se encontraban todos los Grey y entre ellos Kate y Elliot, que se encontraban peor o igual que nosotros.

-¡ANA!- Kate viene corriendo a abrazarme-Se las llevaron, Ana, se llevaron a nuestras niñas, yo las quiero aquí conmigo ¡Dios como nos puede pasar esto!

Mi mejor amiga no hace más que llorar al igual que todos los que estamos aquí.

_**1 mes después…**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde el secuestro de nuestras hijas, todo el mundo sabe sobre su desaparición, ha salido la noticia en los periódicos, la prensa no nos deja en paz y eso solo hace más profunda mi herida al no poder encontrar a mi hija.

Por su parte Christian y Elliot han hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlas, Kate y yo estamos más juntas que nunca, hemos dado parte a la policía, hemos ido a hospitales, funerarias, a todo lugar donde ellas pudieran estar, pero nada, es como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado…

**Voten y comenten por favor. Gracias :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

Ya han pasado exactamente un mes desde que nos tienen a Ava y a mi encerradas en este maldito lugar, está todo muy oscuro y lo único que hacen estas personas es tenernos amarradas en un cuarto viejo sin poder ver la luz del día. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no nos han hecho nada ni a mí ni a mi prima.

_**Flashback**_

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¡Ay Dios como duele! Pero no recuerdo qué pasó, me acuerdo que estaba con Ava y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Recordé lo que había pasado, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa sino en un cuarto viejo.

Ok ok ok esto ya me dio miedo, pero entonces quiere decir que… ¡me secuestraron! Dios mi papá va a matarme, estoy metida en un gran problema…pero qué digo si esto no fue mi culpa o ¿sí? No esto es culpa de los que me secuestraron, pero no debí de decirle a Sawyer que… ¡Dios Sawyer! Lo último que recuerdo fue que lo encontré en un charco de sangre.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando en mi guardaespaldas, hasta que escuché unos sollozos en un rinconcito del cuarto, entonces recordé a Ava.

-Ava ¿estás ahí?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¿Phoebe? ¡PHOEBE! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que nos pasó?

En ese momento sentí un gran alivio de que ella por lo menos esté bien aunque el saber que estamos encerradas es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Estoy bien, no me hicieron daño, no sé dónde estamos y nos secuestraron genio-digo respondiendo de una en una las preguntas que me hizo Ava, aunque algunas de esas fueran obvias.

-Está bien ya entendí y ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Sobrevivir y salir de aquí enteras.

-Pero cómo vamos hacer esto, si estamos atadas a no sé qué

-Hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Desde ahí hemos tratado de salir de ahí pero no lo hemos conseguido, es como si nos tuvieron en cautiverio y para colmo algunas veces nos atan a un palo pero después de varias horas nos sueltan.

Lo que si hemos averiguado es quien nos secuestró y resulta ser que fue aquella mujer que inició el conflicto entre mi papá y yo, Elena.

Aquella horrible mujer me secuestró para vengarse de mi familia por algo que los Greys le hicieron pero como Ava estaba conmigo la tuvieron que secuestrar a ella también.

Eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar: haber puesto la vida de mi prima en peligro, ella no merecía estar en este lugar, no merecía todo esto aunque ella me diga que no es mi culpa yo sé que lo es.

Me enteré de todo esto gracias a que un día escuchamos a los secuestradores hablar sobre el tema y ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de todo esto.

No sé hasta cuando estaremos aquí pero lo que sí sé es que vamos a salir de aquí.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Ya ha pasado un mes sin mi hija, sin la luz de mis hojos, ya no sé qué hacer, he hecho todo para encontrarla pero no puedo.

Lo único que hago ahora es trabajar y trabajar para poder sacar de mi mente que mi hija no está conmigo ni con su madre.

Aunque Anastasia y yo estamos destrozados por el secuestro de nuestra hija, no nos hemos distanciado como lo harían todas las parejas en nuestra situación, envés de eso nos hemos unido más de lo que lo hemos estado en toda nuestro matrimonio.

La seguridad la he reforzado en toda nuestra familia, Taylor ha acatado cada una de mi órdenes, y a contratado nuevo personal de seguridad, claro estando en él Ryan y Sawywer. Aunque él todavía siga en reposo por lo del disparo que recibió ese fatal día.

Estaba muy furioso con él porque él de una u otra manera no protegió a mi hija como debía y gracias a su negligencia mi hija está secuestrada.

Luego entendí que él no tenía tanta responsabilidad como yo pensaba ya que él trató de defender a mi hija y a cambio de eso resulto herido.

Desde ahí él junto a Taylor han trabajado con la policía para recuperar a Phoebe y a Ava.

La extraño mucho, junto con Anastasia alegraban mi día y la llenaban de entusiasmo ahora hay un vacío negro que solo podrá llenar… mi hija desaparecida.

Saco de mi mente estos pensamientos y me dispongo salir de la oficina para ir a lado de mi adorada esposa y continuar la búsqueda de mi Phoebe.

Antes de que pueda salir de mi oficina, mi teléfono comienza a sonar y contesto la llamada.

Xx: Hola de nuevo Christian hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Quién es?

Xx: Wow que mala memoria tienes ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Y ahí todo vuelve a mi memoria, esa voz, esa actitud que siempre me manipuló en mi adolescencia y que me utilizó como un títere.

-Elena…


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James.**

**Capítulo 7**

"_No confundas el amor con una estúpida ilusión, tampoco un cariño con un gusto, son cosas que se asemejan unas a otras pero hay que distinguirlas porque pueden causarte después un gran __dolor__o lastimar sin querer a otras__ personas" _.

_**Anteriormente en lo que la vida me robó…**_

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Antes de que pueda salir de mi oficina, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Xx: Hola de nuevo Christian hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Quién es?- esa voz se me hace muy familiar pero no puedo recordar quién es.

Xx: Wow que mala memoria tienes ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Y ahí todo vuelve a mi memoria, esa voz, esa actitud que siempre me manipuló en mi adolescencia y que me utilizó como un títere.

-Elena…

-Vaya hasta que al fin te acuerdas de mí… y ¿dime cómo te ha ido? Supe que habían secuestrado a tu hija, lo siento tanto se nota que es una buena niña.-dice descaradamente.

-Pues no te creo Elena, para empezar tú no eres más que una cínica, tú fuiste la que le dijo a Phoebe lo que pasó hace años, gracias a ti discutí con mi hija y si no hubiera sido por ti nada le hubiera pasado a ella.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya sido tan estúpida como para dejarse secuestrar en plena luz del día por aquellos hombres de negro, pero bueno no te llamaba para eso quería decirte que…

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que mi hija fue secuestrada por hombres vestidos de negro? Eso nadie lo sabía, solo las personas que se encontraban ahí cuando todo sucedió.

-Yo…

-¡Maldita sea Elena! ¿Acaso secuestraste a mi hija?

-No…seas…ridículo…Christian, yo no sé nada de tu hija…yo-Estaba nerviosa, eso solo podía significar que ella o sabe algo o secuestró a mi hija y a mi sobrina.

-Mira Elena escúchame con atención, si tu eres la responsable del secuestro de mi hija y de mi sobrina te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que vas a lamentar a ver nacido. Te juro que no me alcanzará la vida para hacerte pagar todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar a mi familia y a mí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar a mi amenaza colgué y salí rápido de mi oficina, estaba hecha una furia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo.

Será que ¿ella secuestró a mi hija o solo se imaginó lo de esos hombres? Dios tengo tantas preguntas pero al menos tengo una pista, le diré a Whelch que investigué lo que ha hecho Elena estos último meses.

Tengo que avisarle a mi familia sobre esta llamada. Le marco a Elliot para avisarle de lo sucedido.

**Llamada Telefónica**

-Xx: ¿Si?

-¿Elliot?

-Ahh…hola Christian ¿Cómo estás?

-Como puedo,-no quiero preocupar a Elliot pero no puedo evitar sentirme así y menos aún cuando él está igual que yo.

-Lo sé yo también las extraño.

-Pues tengo buenas noticias sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas-no quiero ilusionarlo pero puede que un leve rayo de esperanza nos tranquilice un poco.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?! ¡¿Sabes dónde las tienen?! ¡Habla por el amor de Dios!- está desesperado y lo entiendo porque yo estoy igual que él.

-Tranquilízate, no puedo hablarlo por teléfono prefiero hablarlo con todos, así que nos vemos en Bellevue en 20 minutos.

-Está bien les avisaré a mamá y a papá que vamos para ya. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto colgó.

Quise llamar a Ana pero no me responde el teléfono, la llamo una y otra vez y no me responde. Sabe lo nervioso que me pone que no conteste el maldito teléfono y aún así no lo hace.

Trato de tranquilizarme pensando que ella debe estar ocupada con Kate buscando alguna información sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas, así que decido mandarle un mensaje.

***¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado tres veces y no me contestas. Por favor Ana sabes que me preocupo. Respóndeme.***

Después de 20 largos minutos recibo un correo de Ana.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 08/05/14

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** A salvo

Christian lamento no a verte contestado, he estado con Kate en la delegación buscando algo que nos diga sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas. No te preocupes estoy bien ahorita no te puedo llamar porque estamos con el Oficial Robledo.

Lo siento

Te Amo

**Anastasia Grey**

**Presidenta y editora en jefe de Grey Publishment.**

No puedo evitar sentir alivio, al menos sé que está bien. Le respondo también con un correo.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 08/05/14

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** A salvo

Anastasia sabes lo que pienso que no contestes la Blackberry, he estado muy preocupado por ti pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que estas bien. Te llamaba para decirte que tengo una pista sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas Te veo en Bellevue en 5 minutos para que hablemos con mayor tranquilidad.

Te Amo

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Llego a Bellevue tan rápido como sea posible, pero antes de bajarme le pido a Taylor un favor.

-Taylor puedes comunicarte con Welch, quiero que investigue sobre los últimos movimientos que ha hecho Elena en estos tres últimos meses.

-Me comunicaré con él lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias.

Me dirijo a la entrada de la casa de mis padres pero antes de que si quiera pueda tocar el timbre me abre mi pequeña hermana.

-Hola Christian- me dice Mía con un tono de voz algo raro parece feliz. Ella al igual que el resto de mi familia se siente mal por la desaparición de Phoebe y Ava.

-Hola Mía

Antes de que pueda reaccionar ella ya me está abrazando y la estrecho de la misma manera.

Sé que ella la está pasando muy mal ya que Mía era muy unida a mi hija y a mi sobrina.

-Lo sé yo también las extraño-me dice

-No más que yo.

**Lo siento por no subir con más frecuencia pero como saben ya empecé clases y no he tenido tiempo para escribir :(**

**Pero trataré de hacerlo seguido.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Laters,Baby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Luchar para vivir o vivir para luchar."_

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

Escaparemos

Escaparemos

Escaparemos

Esa ha sido nuestra mantra desde que llegamos aquí.

Cada día que pasa es una larga espera, una larga tortura en el que mi prima y yo pasamos cada segundo cada minuto sin nuestra familia.

Hemos intentado de todo, y cuando digo de todo es todo. He hablado con Elena y le he dicho que nos dejara ir, que nadie sabrá que ella es la responsable de todo esto y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue una cachetada. Desde entonces lo único que hemos recibido en este lugar son maltratos.

Estos malditos nos han estado maltratando, a tal grado que quisieron abusar de nosotras, por suerte en ese momento llegó esa desgraciada mujer y les dijo que no podían hacer nada con nosotras aún, ya que mi papá había sospechado de ella y podría descubrir su engaño.

¿Pueden creer? Esa desgraciada dijo aún… ¡AÚN! Quiere decir que muy pronto lo harán y ahí si no habrá nada que nos salve.

Estamos tan desesperadas que no sé lo que vamos hacer.

-Phoebe?

-¿Qué pasa Ava? ¿Te duele algo?- le pregunto ya que hace como dos días esos infelices golpearon a Ava sólo porque enloqueció un poco ya que es claustrofóbica y no soportó más y…gritó.

-No ya no me duele tanto pero… Phoebe…extraño a mi mamá a mi papá…extraño a nuestra familia-me dice entre sollozos. Hay Ava si supieras que nuestras probabilidades de salir son una en un millón.

-Lo sé yo también extraño a nuestra familia, pero por ahora nosotras dos somos nuestra única familia y hay que luchar juntas para poder sobrevivir.

**Punto de vista de la narradora**

Toda la familia Grey estaba reunida en Bellevue, esperando respuestas sobre el paradero de sus hijas.

-Ana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Christian y Elliot no salen del despacho?-Kate preguntaba desesperadamente a Ana ya que no aguantaba los nervios y la verdad es que todos los presentes en esa casa estaban igual.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos ellos ya estaban ahí encerrados en ese despacho durante horas. La verdad es que estoy desesperada y si no salen en cinco minutos de ese lugar te juro que yo misma los voy a ir a buscar.

-Ya estamos aquí no veo por qué la agresividad.-la verdad era que Elliot trataba de mejorar el ambiente con uno que otro chiste pero nada podría mejorar la tensión que se vivía en esos momentos.

-¡Por fin! Y bien saben algo de nuestras hijas o solo han perdido el tiempo en ese despacho.

-Kate nadie ha perdido "el tiempo", hemos tratado de buscarlas hasta por debajo de las piedras, nadie está más desesperado que yo por encontrarlas.

Y aquí se iniciaba una nueva pelea entre Kate y Christian, los dos no han parado de discutir desde que el secuestro de sus hijas.

Kate culpaba a Christian de lo ocurrido, ya que si no hubiera peleado con Phoebe nada de esto hubiera pasado y por supuesto Christian la acusaba de histérica y le repetía una y otra vez que no es culpa de nadie lo que sucedió ese tétrico día.

-Si los dos van a comenzar a pelear otra vez les juro que los voy a encerrar en un cuarto a los dos por separados y no podrán salir por dos horas.-Grace los fulminaba con la mirada y ellos sin más remedio tuvieron que callarse, ya que sabían que Grace Trevelyan Grey siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

-Grace tiene razón, en estos momentos debemos estar todos unidos para poder hallar a nuestras hijas, para poder así encontrarlas.

Anastasia Grey se caracterizaba por ser una mujer capaz de sobrellevar las cosas, por ser alguien que tenía fe y sabía mantener la calma pero en estos momentos extrañaba mucho a su hija y a su sobrina, por lo que no pudo evitar desmoronarse.

No podía dejar de llorar y Christian se maldijo así mismo por hacer sufrir a uno de los seres que más amaba en este mundo.

-Nena, perdóname soy un estúpido, tienes razón, en estos momentos debemos estar todos unidos.

Y sin más, la besó. La besó como no la besaba en semanas y le importó un comino que toda su familia estuviera ahí.

Y no fueron los únicos que estaban en la misma situación. Como a los dos segundos Elliot besó a Kate e Ethan a Mía.

Toda la habitación, a pesar de la tensión que habitaba en ella, se regocijó ante la cercanía de estas tres parejas que durante más de un mes, no habían podido si quiera disfrutar de un momento tan tranquilo como el que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

-Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestras niñas eh…Christian, Ana, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, Mía…. ¡QUE SE SEPAREN!-y todo el mundo se separó ante semejante grito de Carrick que hasta ahora había permanecido callado- Dios, sé que han pasado varias cosas el último mes, pero debemos concentrarnos.

-Papá tiene razón, ahora muevan sus traseros hacia la cocina que necesitamos encontrar a los miembros más jóvenes de esta familia.-Dijo una Mía muy seguro ya que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a sus sobrinas.

Esa tarde sucedería lo inevitable.

Nada podría evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Phoebe y Ava no estaban preparadas para lo que les iba a suceder ni tampoco la familia Grey.

Ellas tratando de sobrevivir y ellos tratando de encontrarlas pero ni el mejor adivino de todo el mundo podría predecir lo que tan solo una venganza podría provocar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 9**

"_Encontraremos un camino; y si no, lo crearemos."_

**Punto de vista de Ava.**

Las cosas no han mejorado desde que estamos aquí, lo único bueno de toda esta traumática experiencia es el saber que estando junto a mi prima, pase lo que pase, nada podrá ser peor que lo que estamos viviendo en estos momentos.

Pero cada vez estoy más convencida de que nunca podremos salir de estas cuatro paredes, y ya no estoy tan segura de que nuestra familia nos esté buscando pero… por ¡Dios! Son la familia Grey tienen poder, ya deberían habernos encontrado, sin embargo, me estoy haciendo la idea de que ahora en estos momentos mi única familia es Phoebe.

-Prima…

-¿Qué pasa Phoebe?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para poder salir de aquí, lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Pero antes de que ella pueda terminar, la puerta se abre de golpe y lo que sucede a continuación ocurre demasiado rápido que apenas podemos entender lo que está sucediendo.

-Se les acabó las vacaciones "princesitas", ha llegado la hora de que haga pagar a su familia todo lo qué me hicieron-mi mirada va desde ella hasta la puerta abierta, creo que puedo empujarla y salir corriendo, pero cuando estoy cogiendo impulso, aparecen los dos hombres detrás de ella y mi plan muere desde el principio.

-¿Qué nos vas hacer? ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente el dolor que nos has causado al secuestrarnos?-Elena muy lejos de responder a la pregunta de Phoebe, lo único que hizo fue abofetearla.

-Niña estúpida, ¿Tú crees acaso que me importa lo que tú opines? ¿Tú crees que todo lo que he hecho lo hice solo para darle un "_susto_" a tu familia? Pensé que eras como tu madre, igual de estúpida, pero ella se queda corta a lado suyo.

La muy hija de…se reía todo pulmón, pero no era más que una risa vacía, amarga, y sobre todo frustrada.

Nunca he visto a ser tan despreciable como ella.

-Bueno pues mis queridas huéspedes su estadía aquí ha terminado, espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla-dijo con ironía-Pero ha llegado el momento que ustedes esperaban queridos amigos, lo prometido es deuda-ahora ya no se dirigía a nosotras, sino a esos dos hombres detrás de ella.

Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, nos cogen a las dos y nos suben a una camioneta negra, quizás la misma con la que nos trajeron aquí.

La luz del sol es algo que agradezco ya que no he visto aquella luz durante mucho tiempo y tan solo esa tranquilidad que me brinda me da un poquito de esperanza. Aunque no sea por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿A dónde nos llevan?!DEJENOS SALIR DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR YA HA SIDO MUCHO TIEMPO TENGAN COMPACIÓN-Phoebe lloraba de manera desconsolada, tenía miedo y yo la entendía. En mi interior sabía que lo que nos esperaba, sería la más difícil prueba que íbamos a enfrentar.

-POR FAVOR, USTEDES TIENEN HIJAS, POR ELLAS DEJENOS LIBRES, NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE NADA, TAN SOLO SOMOS UNA NIÑAS-Ya no soportaba más tenía que sacar todo lo que me había guardado desde que nos secuestraron.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA-Se empezaron a reír-Nosotros no tenemos hijas y si las tuviéramos, créanme que les haría lo mismo que les vamos a hacer.

-¿Qué…nos van…hacer?

-Las vamos a vender-uno de los secuestradores se viró para poder hablar mejor-pero antes nos vamos a divertir un momento con ustedes.

¿QUÉEE? Yo no podía más, nos iban a desgraciar la vida, tan solo por una venganza.

Una venganza que no era nuestra.

Pero si alguna vez tuve miedo, en ese momento desapareció, miré a Phoebe que no hacía más que llorar, como si nos estuviéramos comunicadas por la mente, le dije lo que pensaba hacer.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, en una clara advertencia que me decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una completa locura.

Gracias a Dios que no nos tenían amarradas en ese momento, por lo que no esperé más y me abalancé sobre el conductor de la camioneta, haciéndolo perder el control de la misma. Los otros secuestradores se abalanzaron contra mí, me golpearon a horrores pero yo no soltaba a aquel malnacido.

Por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que sacar un arma y dispararme.

Pero Phoebe fue mucho más rápida, lo sujetó también del cuello, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y lo tiró al vació.

En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro, no sé si por aquel disparo o por el carro Todoterreno que se nos abalanzó en aquel momento.

**Punto de vista de la narradora**

Sin duda el destino se había ensañado con la familia Grey, no sabían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En un valle desierto se encontraban los cuerpos de cinco personas, de los cuales solo tres permanecían con vida.

Solo una persona se percató de lo que acaba de ocurrir, por lo que llamó a una ambulancia y desapareció de aquel terrible escenario.

La camioneta negra estaba hecha pedazos, nadie con suerte hubiera sobrevivido a aquel terrible accidente, pero el destino les tenía deparado algo que era lo único que tenían: Vida.

**Elena**

¡MALDITA SEA! Ya deberían haber llamado, a estos momentos sus cuerpos deben estar tan dañados que serán irreconocibles.

Y pensar que solo debí cortarle los frenos al coche.

¡Soy una Genio! Maté a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, bueno a cinco. Al fin me deshice de esos idiotas y de esas malditas mocosas.

Ahora ya he cumplido con mi venganza, les arrebaté la felicidad que ellos un día me arrebataron a mí.

Yo podía haber sido feliz contigo Christian, pero tú decidiste dejarme por esa estúpida de Anastasia.

¡Yo! Que te di todo mi apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas, te hice lo que eres ahora, sin embargo me botaste como un perro, pero después de tantos años al fin he cumplido lo que hace tanto tiempo juré: Destruir a la poderosa familia Grey.

**Punto de vista de Phoebe.**

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Traté de abrir los ojos pero una fuerte luz me impidió abrirlos.

Cuando al fin lo logré, me di cuenta que no estaba en un lugar cualquier ¡ES UN HOSPITAL!

¡Pero qué diablos pasó, yo no me acuerdo de nada!

Mi memoria estaba en blanco, ningún recuerdo, ninguna información. Nada.

No sé ni cómo me llamo, Dios estoy tratando de recordar pero no puedo, todo es muy confuso.

Es como si nunca hubiera tenido una vida, una familia, un nombre, un apellido, una identidad.

Dejé der alguien a ser NADA.

Traté de localizar a alguien que se me hiciera conocido, pero no había nadie, ni una solo persona. ¡Pero por Dios! Es un maldito hospital debe de haber alguien por aquí.

Después de varias horas, una enfermera entro al cuarto pero no venía sola, junto a ella había dos enfermeras más con una cama.

En ella había una chica inconsciente.

Ella era rubia, parecía de mi edad y se encontraba igual o peor que yo.

La verdad es que no me había fijado pero tenía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo enyesada. Realmente tenía que haberme pasado algo malo, para terminar así.

No puedo evitar llorar al darme cuenta que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida, que probablemente esté sola en este mundo ya que si yo tuviera al menos un pariente, ya hubiera estado conmigo.

Pero no, nadie se ha aparecido en todo este tiempo.

Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez yo sea una huérfana, que tal vez mi familia me abandonó cuando yo era una bebé y que… ¡BASTA! Ya no voy a seguir pensando en eso, porque aunque me duela descubrir esa verdad, debo tratar de recuperar mi vida, mis recuerdos pero sobre todo recuperar lo que la vida me robó.

**Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido pero les pido por favor que comenten, la verdad es que no me gustan los lectores fantasmas, díganme que tal les parece esta historia, lo que les desagrada y que cosa me hace falta para mejorar mi historia.**

**Laters,Baby**

Pero ¿Quién era ella?

Parecía estar en un profundo sueño del cual no sabía si iba a despertar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 10**

"_Una buena memoria es aquella que está entrenada para olvidar lo trivial."_

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

Hace dos días que estoy en este hospital, todo sigue igual.

Mi memoria parece no recordar nada, las heridas a causa del accidente están sanando de poco a poco, por lo que el doctor me da esperanza de volver a ser la misma de antes, bueno, hacer la que se supone que era yo antes de ese horrible accidente.

Lo único bueno es que la chica que también sufrió un accidente despertó, y desde entonces nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas ya que estamos en la misma habitación.

Su nombre es Ava y es muy linda, tenemos muchas cosas en común, aparte de tener mi edad, tiene sentido del humor, es inteligente, amable, pero lo sorprendente es que ella también perdió su memoria!

Es increíble que ella también haya perdido sus recuerdos.

Pero lo que más me duele, es que ninguna de las dos tiene familia ya que en estos dos días nadie nos ha visitado, ni siquiera una sola llamada.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa, Ava?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Cómo hiciste para recordar tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? Bueno pues nunca lo hice, se lo pregunté al doctor cuando vino a revisarme la otra noche, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Emm… simple curiosidad.

-Un momento… ¿tú no se lo has preguntado?

Negué con la cabeza y lo único que hizo Ava fue reírse.

Estúpida.

Eso fue el único calificativo que se me ocurre de mi misma ahora. Quizás el doctor sepa algo de mí.

-No sé por qué no lo hiciste- dice una vez que se calmo.

-Es que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar, que se me pasó por alto preguntarle al doctor.

-Bueno quizás esta noche puedas preguntarle.

Y así fue. Esa noche el doctor me dijo que la única información que sabía de mí, era que mi nombre es Phoebe.

Bueno al menos ya sé algo de mí, pero desearía algo más de información sobre mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba tan radiante que me dio esperanza.

Esperanza de volver a ser la que era de antes.

Aparte de ser amiga de Ava, también he hecho nuevos amigos. Bueno a decir verdad dos nuevos amigos.

Una de ellos es la enfermera que nos atiende a Ava y a mí, su nombre es Elizabeth pero le decimos Liz de cariño.

Ella es la que siempre nos cuida en la noche, por lo que nos cuenta muchas cosas sobre su vida y nos hace sentir como en familia.

Y luego está Harry.

Harry es alguien muy especial para mí, aunque solo lo conozca hace apenas dos días, él ha sido muy atento conmigo y con Ava.

Es muy amable, inteligente y lo mejor de todo es que es súper guapo. Además de que es sólo dos años mayor que yo.

Trabaja en el hospital como voluntario, le encanta ayudar a las personas que como yo no tienen a nadie en esta vida.

Sin embargo Ava dice todo lo contrario, ella cree que alguien tan guapo y tan atento como Harry, tiene que tener un secreto. Eso o que ha estado viendo muncha televisión, en especial programas policiales.

A pesar de conocernos hace dos días, como él no sabía mi nombre (gracias a mi falta de inteligencia), me comenzó a llamar April, porque cuando me conoció era primero de Abril.

Lo sé es algo raro, por no decir tonto, pero me gusta porque siento que al final le importo a alguien que no sea Ava.

-Buenos días April, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- me saluda con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero creo que ya no me tienes que llamar April.

-¿Por qué no?-añade confundido.

-Porque ya sé cuál es mi nombre.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces no nos hemos presentado como es debido, Señorita mi nombre es Harry y estoy encantado de conocerla.

-Hahahahha, sabes esto no es necesario pero bueno- le dedico mi más grande sonrisa- Mi nombre es Phoebe y es un gusto poder conocerlo.

-Phoebe es un bonito nombre para una chica tan linda-sonríe un poco- Me refiero a que…tu sabes… es lindo, digo el nombre.-añade de manera un tanto nerviosa.

Al principio mi cara fue de desconcierto, pero pasó de desconcierto a roja como un tomate en una milésima de segundo.

-Gracias-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Bueno Phoebe me alegra ver que ya estás un poco mejor, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme porque salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Fue algo que dije? Espero que no porque lo aprecio demasiado como para perder su amistad.

**Punto de vista de Harry.**

Phoebe es tan linda, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, es como si se detuviera el tiempo y en ese sólo pequeño momento existiéramos solo ella y yo.

Pero no me tengo que hacer ilusiones, quizás llegue a recuperar la memoria o quizás su familia ya este en camino al hospital.

Aunque eso lo encuentro un tanto imposible, ya que nadie ha llamado o ha venido al hospital para pedir alguna información de ella.

De camino al área de cuidados intensivos escuché algo muy inusual, escuché los nombres de Phoebe y Ava.

¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que ellas no tenían familia? Dios ahora si la voy a perder, de seguro es familiar de alguna de las dos, pero hay algo que todavía no me cuadraba… ¿Por qué preguntan por las dos? Se supone que ellas dos no son familiares ni nada por el estilo solo muy buenas amigas.

Decidí acercarme un poco más para escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Xx: Señorita he preguntado si en este Hospital no se encuentran Phoebe y Ava Grey?

-Xx: Y yo señora le he repetido hasta el cansancio que no hay ningún paciente registrado con ese apellido.

-Xx: ¡BOLA DE INEPTOS! Busque bien o por lo menos revise si hay pacientes con ese nombre, busque sin el apellido- la señora comenzó a gritarle como loca a la recepcionista.

-Xx: Mire "señora" este es un hospital no el mercado central, así que haga el favor de bajar el tono de su voz.

¡Dios a este paso las dos provocaría tremendo problemón en el hospital! Antes de que alguna conteste me dispongo a responder a la señora que insistentemente pregunta por esos nombres.

\- Disculpe señora yo conozco a dos personas con esos nombres…

-Xx: ¡AL FIN! Hay alguien sensato en este hospital- repuso la señora con ironía- ¿Así que dime muchacho dónde están?

-Primero me tiene que decir usted su nombre-no confiaba en esta mujer, sabía que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer.

-Mi nombre es… Elena.

**Dios me está costando mucho seguir con la historia, no saben lo que me costó hacer este capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Laters,Baby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 11**

"_He sido un hombre afortunado; en la vida nada me ha sido fácil"_

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Mierda

Mierda

Mierda

No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, estoy harto de todo y de todos. Este puto día no puede ser peor, es tan triste tan grisáceo, nada tiene sentido sin ella sin… ¡BASTA! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, si la recuerdo perderé el control sobre mí mismo y el poco que me queda tengo que usarlo al máximo aquí en la oficina.

He hecho todo para encontrarla, TODO, pero no hay ni un solo rastro de ella ni de mi sobrina.

¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TODO SE FUE AL CARAJO EN UN SOLO MINUTO?! Mi vida era feliz: tenía a mi esposa y a mi hija junto a mí, una casa perfecta, una familia perfecta, mi propio imperio, lo tenía todo y de un momento a otro me lo arrebataron.

Ahora que tengo: una vida miserable.

Y no solo mi vida es miserable, también la de toda mi familia. Elliot y Kate están sufriendo de la misma manera que todos nosotros, aunque no me cae muy bien Kate que digamos, me duele que ellos estén sufriendo por mi culpa.

Pero lo único que alegra un poco mi vida es Anastasia. La única capaz de amarme así tal y como soy, con mis errores, mis defectos, con todas mis sombras.

Gracias a Dios lo único que no se ha ido al carajo últimamente es mi matrimonio. Por él es que estoy dispuesto a encontrar a mi hija, a recuperar a mi familia.

¡Ya está lo he dicho! Extraño a mi Phoebe, extraño su sonrisa, extraño su inocencia, extraño a MI HIJA.

Extraño a mi sobrina, ellas dos alegraban la vida de toda nuestra familia, sin ellas todo es tan triste, tan insignificante.

Pero voy a encontrarlas. Eso no está en discusión.

**Punto de vista de Anastasia**

Me encontraba en Bellevue junto a toda la familia Grey, era una reunión de improvisto ya que tenían noticias sobre el paradero de Phoebe y Ava.

Estaba sentada junto a Christian, mi esposo estaba callado y ponía notar su tristeza. Dios me duele tanto verle así, quisiera reconfortarlo pero no podía, porque yo estaba igual que él. Lo único que teníamos era la compañía del otro. Eso era suficiente para que tuviéramos algo de paz en medio de toda esta pesadilla.

-Nena, deja ya de atormentarte, no me gusta verte llorar- Christian me envuelve en su regazo.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lloraba- y efectivamente pude sentir las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-Me duele que estés así, pero lo que más me duele es saber que el causante de ese dolor soy yo y…

Pero antes de que continúe lo callo con un beso. Era un beso lleno de amor, de desesperación como si necesitáramos del otro para poder complementarnos y ser uno solo.

-No, Christian, deja ya de culparte por lo que ha pasado, esto no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Has sido un buen padre, yo he sido testigo del inmenso amor que le tienes a nuestra hija, del cuidado que le has dado a Phoebe todos estos años- le digo cuando recobro el aliento.

Christian no dice nada, se queda callado y de pronto sé que está perdido y no sabe cómo reaccionar o que decir.

-Cariño, yo sé que es difícil pero no hay que dejar que esto nos separe, me arrebataron a mi hija, por favor tú no te alejes de mi- de repente se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-No, nena ya no llores, yo nunca me alejaría de ti, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sin ti todo mi mundo se derrumbaría, mírate estás aquí igual de destrozada que yo pero aún así me das fuerzas para seguir adelante. Yo soy él que te pide que no te alejes de mí porque si lo haces quedaré hecho polvo.

En su mirada puedo ver que no está mintiendo, que sus palabras son las más sinceras que he escuchado en toda mi vida. En ese momento caigo en cuenta de que esta es nuestra manera de reconfortarnos el uno al otro, dándonos palabras de aliento, diciendo lo que realmente sentimos y lo que el otro quiere escuchar.

-Y yo te respondo que nunca te abandonaría, quiero estar donde tu estés porque te amo, Christian.

-Yo te amo a ti Ana, no lo olvides- y sin más me besa.

El mundo se puede poner de cabeza, nos puede arrebatar a nuestra hija, pero sé que este momento no nos lo quitaran tan fácilmente.

**Punto de vista de Kate.**

Christian nos convocó a todos en Bellevue, porque Welch, el investigador que trabaja para la familia, traería noticias sobre el paradero de nuestras hijas.

Le pido a Dios, que realmente nos traigan noticias sobre ellas, realmente extraño mucho a Ava, es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi, sin ella nada tiene sentido.

-Nena, deja de moverte de un lado a otro, que me vas a marear- Elliot está sentado en la terraza y no deja de mirarme.

-Lo siento cariño, es que estoy muy ansiosa, nerviosa y asustada que tal que ese investigador no traiga nada nuevo, con cada minuto que pasa mi hija y mi sobrina están en peligro y…

-Nena sé que es difícil, todos estamos igual, pero hay que tener fe, mira sé que Welch no nos llamaría para decirnos lo que ya sabemos, porque sabe que se enfrentaría a la furia del todo poderoso de mi hermano- sonríe- así que ha de ir con cuidado, además no te preocupes más eso le puede afectar al…

¡ELLIOT, KATE YA LLEGÓ WELCH!- Dios si Mía no grita más duro es porque no puede.

-¡Dios hermanita que manía la tuya de gritar!

-Elliot se me está acabando la paciencia, ya vengan tortolos que estamos demasiados ansiosos, ustedes son los únicos que faltan.

-Vale, ya vamos, no te sulfures Mía- me coge la mano y me besa- vamos cariño antes de que venga mi hermanita y nos lleve a arrastra hasta el comedor.

-Vamos.

Llegamos al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos, ahí estaban Ana y Christian; Mía junto a Ethan y Grace y Carrick.

-Buenas tardes a todos.

\- Buenas tardes, Welch. Dinos para qué nos reuniste a todos- Como siempre Christian tan cortante.

\- Bueno Sr. Grey, he venido a comunicarles que tengo el número de placas de los vehículos en donde secuestraron a sus hijas, según el departamento de policía estas mismas placas corresponden a dos camionetas negras robadas hace ya varios meses.

-Eso quiere decir que pueden rastrear las camionetas verdad.- Elliot pregunta con algo de emoción en su voz

-Así es Sr. Grey, lo cual ya hemos hecho pero…

\- Welch ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?- me sorprende oír a Ana tan desesperada pero la entiendo esto es difícil para todos.

-Lamento informarles que estos vehículos fueron hallados volcados en la interestatal 61, en donde ocurrió un accidente la semana pasada. En él iban cinco personas entre ellos dos menores de edad.

-No puede ser…- las palabras salen de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

-¡NO NO NO! ¡MI HIJA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA ELLA NOOO!

-Christian cálmate, deja terminar a Welch…

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MAMÁ?! Mi hija…

-No Sr. Grey su hija no está muerta, ella y su sobrina fueron trasladadas a un hospital en Portland, pero a la semana de estar ahí desaparecieron. Por lo que hay que ir a Portland a buscar información no pueden estar muy lejos.

-¿Cómo es qué desaparecieron? Dios ¿Otra vez se las llevó el desgraciado que las secuestró?- Carrick fue el único que pudo hablar todos nosotros estábamos sin habla.

Dios…

Secuestro…Accidente…Hospital…Desaparecieron…Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude escuchar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Punto de vista Elliot**

-Mierda ¡KATE!

La agarré como pude, de un momento a otro se desmayó, Dios creo que fue por la impresión, mierda, ella no puede recibir este tipo de preocupaciones le hace daño a ella y al bebé.

Kate y yo nos enteramos que está embarazada hace dos semanas, pero no lo sabe nadie, por todo lo que estamos viviendo.

Cuando nos enteramos fue un sentimiento muy agridulce porque extrañamos a nuestra hija, pero también estamos felices porque vamos hacer padres otra vez.

Christian me ayudo a subir a Kate al mueble, mientras que Ana y mamá iban por alcohol y agua.

-¿Elliot no crees que deberíamos traer a un doctor?-preguntó Mía.

-No, por el momento no, dejemos que despierte primero para preguntarle cómo se siente.

-Toma Elliot aquí está el alcohol.

-Gracias Ana.

Ana se veía muy preocupada y estaba muy pálida, pareciera como si ella se fuera a desmayar también.

-Nena ¿Estás Bien?- Gracias a Dios Christian también se dio cuenta.

-No lo sé…yo…Phoebe…mi hija…- de repente Ana también se desmayó en los brazos de Christian.

-Mierda, mamá llama al doctor rápido- lucía desesperado- Vamos nena, reacciona.

-Christian será mejor que las llevemos arriba.

-Sí, vamos Elliot.

Los dos con cuidado las recostamos en la cama del cuarto de Christian, era lo suficiente grande como para que entraran las dos.

Varios minutos después llegó el doctor y las revisó. Ya para ese entonces ya habían despertado.

Insistieron en que ya se sentían bien, que fue la impresión pero Christian les dijo que eso no estaba a discusión. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él no es normal que se desmayen así. Bueno en el caso de mi esposa puede que sí, no estoy muy seguro.

-Las dos se encuentran bien pero debo decir que en su estado no es bueno recibir este tipo de preocupaciones.

-¿A qué se refiere con "en su estado"?-Christian lucía igual de desconcertado que yo, pero luego me vino a la mente el embarazo de Kate. Mierda.

-Claro, no es prudente que estando embarazadas las dos reciban este tipo de impresiones, puede afectar la salud de la madre y la del bebé.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Christian, Ana, Kate y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa por qué gritan así?- Papá entró como loco a la habitación junto con mamá.

Nadie podía hablar todo el mundo estaba en shock, Dios ¿Ana también está embarazada?

-Ana…Kate…embarazo…-fue lo único que pudo decir Christian.

-Christian, cariño, no te entiendo- Mamá le preguntó a Christian.

-Mamá, Ana y Kate están embarazadas.

Por la cara que pusieron, deduzco que fue una gran sorpresa para ellos.

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, decidí que Phoebe y Ava deberían tener un hermanito pequeño no?**

**Bueno pues el hermano de Phoebe será Teddy, sé que alteré el orden de nacimiento de los hermanos Grey, pero así es la historia**

**Quisiera que me ayudaran con el nombre del hermano de Ava, Como quisieran que fuera y todo eso.**

**Y si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia, dejen sus preguntas que yo se las contestaré.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Laters,Baby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 12**

"_El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad." – Albert Einstein_

_**Previamente…**_

-Xx: Señorita he preguntado si en este Hospital no se encuentran Phoebe y Ava Grey?

-Xx: Y yo señora le he repetido hasta el cansancio que no hay ningún paciente registrado con ese apellido.

-Disculpe señora yo conozco a dos personas con esos nombres…

-Xx: ¡AL FIN! Hay alguien sensato en este hospital- repuso la señora con ironía- ¿Así que dime muchacho dónde están?

-Primero me tiene que decir usted su nombre-no confiaba en esta mujer, sabía que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer.

-Mi nombre es… Elena.

_**Punto de vista de Harry**_

-Mi nombre es Elena. ¿Me puedes mostrar en donde se encuentran? –Aquella señora me brindó una sonrisa hostil-

-Claro, pero deberá decirme quien es usted para ellas –le respondí con un poco de inseguridad-

-Soy su tia, Elena

-Me puede repetir su apellido? El que mencionó anteriormente, Gras, Gray,

-Eso no te interesa mocoso, yo solo quiero encontrar a esas much… quiero encontrar a mis sobrinas.

-No tiene por qué gritarme.

-Su incompetencia lo amerita.

Caminé hacia la habitación, con la señora pisándome los talones. Mientras mas me acercaba, el presentimiento de que esto no estaba bien aumentaba.

-Aquí es señora.

-Muchas gracias –De nuevo esa sonrisa- Tenga, vaya y cómprese ropa nueva que la que tiene no le sirve. Por cierto, el apellido es Grey.

Giré sobre mis talones, pero cuando vi que la puerta se cerró, me acerque a la misma y trataba de escuchar lo que ocurría allá dentro.

**ELENA'S POV.**

Y ahí estaban esas mocosas, con yesos por todo el cuerpo pero vivas. Habían sobrevivido a ese accidente. Que estúpida fuiste Elena. No te pudisteis deshacer de esas…

-¡Al fin las encuentro! Niñas, por qué se fueron –Mi voz de preocupación y alivio de encontrarlas sale perfecto-

-¿Quién es usted? –La insolente hija de Christian me miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso no me recuerda?-

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, cariño? –Esto se está poniendo interesante-

-No, ¿debería?

-¿Y tu cielo? –Me dirigí a la hija de Elliot, quien tenía una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada-

-Ya diganos quien es usted. No la conocemos –Mala elección de palabras pequeña hija Steele. No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso-

-Soy yo. La tía Elena. Eh venido a recogerlas niñas.

-¿Nuestra tía?

-¿Nosotras somos familia? –Pregunto la mocosa de Elliot.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? Nosotras tres vivimos juntas

-¿Dónde?

-En mi casa tontita –Me fui acercando a sus hediondas camas- Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ustedes eran bebés, ¿no lo recuerdan?

-No, ¿tu Ava?

-Ni un solo rastro de aquello.

-Bueno, yo si me acuerdo. Así que niñas, las sacaré de aquí lo más rápido posible. –Me dirigí a la puerta- No se muevan, ¿si? Las extrañe tanto. –Salí y me dirigí a recepción. Necesitaba sacar a esos estorbos lo antes posible de ahí. Antes de que alguien se de cuenta de quienes son.

**Phoebe's POV**

Cuando aquella mujer entró y se presentó como nuestra tía, tenia el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Algunos recuerdos vagos vinieron a mi cabeza cuando ella dijo 'accidente'. Recordé una camioneta negra, unos hombres horrendos, y luego, nada. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y sabia que aquello no estaba bien.

-Algo no anda bien Ava.

-Hay algo en esa mujer…

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé. Pero hay algo en su voz…

-En su forma de actuar…

-Y esa historia de que somos familia…

-Es posible

-¿Lo crees?

En realidad, no. No creía que Ava y yo pudiéramos ser familia. Bueno, ella es rubia, yo morena. Ava es… Aunque pensándolo bien, agradecería que ella fuera parte de mi familia, porque con ella me llevo super bien y en el corto tiempo en que llevamos conociéndonos, me agrada su compañía y hablo con ella como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho. ¿Y si fuera verdad?

Cuando iba a responder, entro Harry por la puerta.

-Hola

-Harry, paso algo…

-Lo sé, vi y escuche lo que paso con esa mujer.

-Hay algo raro en ella, Harry…

-Lo sé Phoebe

-Algo no esta bien…

-Phoebe…

-Pero ella es la única que ah venido a vernos…

-Pheebs…

-Pero su aire, no lo se, hay algo malo en ella…

-¡PHOEBE! –Grito Ava.

-Lo siento Ava, pero…

-Lo se chicas pero no se como descubrir si ella en verdad es pariente suyo.

-Podrías ir a ver que está haciendo ahora en vez de estar aquí hablando. –Dijo Ava algo irritada. Esta intriga la estaba matando. Harry vio a Phoebe, y vio en sus ojos esa fragilidad, como en el primer día en que la vió.

_**FLASHBACK: HARRY'S POV.**_

Me levanté con el pie izquierdo aquel día. Primero, en mi casa estaban todos, encerio todos. Mi casa suele estar vacía en la mañana pero hoy estaba llena así que las peleas fueron la orden del día. Luego, llovió. Hoy, EL PRIMERO DE ABRIL. Llegué mojado al colegio, pero oh sorpresa hoy no había por el torrencial que habia. Asi que hice mi camino a casa y decidí ir al hospital luego de coger ropa seca. Aquello podía animarme.

Llegué, salude a todos y directo fui al area de terapia intensiva, y ahí la vi. En una de las camas se encontraba una chica, un poco menor a mi, que conversaba con otra chica que estaba al lado de ella. Me acerqué, no sabía por qué pero quería conocerla.

-Hola

-Hola –Una tímida sonrisa acompaño su saludo-

-Soy Harry, voluntario del Hospital.

-Soy paciente –Sonrió-

-¿Paciente es tu nombre?

-No recuerdo mi nombre.

-Pues, no puedes quedarte sin nombre. Veamos como que llamarías. ¿Sabes que hoy es primero de abril?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por que tu nombre será April

-¿April? Me gusta –Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa tan dulce y cautivadora.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde aquel momento supe que ella era la indicada para mi, aunque sabía que llegaría el día en el que algún familiar de ella llegara a este hospital y se la llevara.

Aunque la verdad es que no esperaba que ella y Ava fueran familia, es decir no se parecen en nada: Phoebe por un lado es linda, agradable, dulce, guapa, muy guapa y… bueno… por el otro Ava también es linda pero tiene un genio ufff Dios salve al pobre hombre que se enamore de ella.

-Harry…¡HARRY! Dios, deja de ver a Phoebe como un bobo y ve a averiguar quién es esa mujer- ¿Lo ven? Está loca.

-Por el amor a todos los santos, niña gritas como si se te fuera la vida, pero bueno ya regreso.

**Ava's POV**

La verdad es que no sé quién es esa mujer, desde que la vi entrar me dio muy mala espina. No es la típica mujer que se preocuparía por sus sobrinas.

En el hospital he visto a muchas mujeres sinceras que se preocupan por sus familiares y a esa mujer no le vi ni la más sincera preocupación por nosotras.

Algo trama y no voy a permitir que se acerque ni a mí ni a Phoebe ya que ella es como mi familia y nadie se mete con ella.

_**Siento la demora es que he estado ocupada durante estos días por los exámenes y los deberes pero en fin quisiera agradecer sus comentarios y bueno en especial a una de mis amigas que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo. Gracias Beckett.**_

_**Créditos a katebexx ;) **_

_**Laters,Baby**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 13**

"_Cuando sientas que tu vida no tiene sentido, recuerda que siempre hay alguna persona que te ayudara a salir adelante"_

**Punto de vista de Anastasia**

¿Embarazadas? ¿Kate y yo? No, no esto debe ser un error, yo no puedo estar embarazada yo me estaba cuidando…

Mierda.

Con todo lo que ha pasado con mi hija me olvide de ese detalle, pero ¿embarazada? Dios esto es tan repentino.

De pronto todas las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo durante los últimos dos días salen por si solas y no sé si son de tristeza o de alegría.

-Christian…yo…

Mi esposo alza su cabeza y su intensa mirada me observa impasible y no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Christian por favor…tenemos que hablar de esto… yo no sé lo que pasó…-Pero en ese instante en el que empiezo si quiera a decir su nombre, se levanta y sale de la habitación sin si quiera dirigirme la mirada.

¡Mierda no otra vez por favor!

Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo llorando desconsoladamente recordando la última vez que tuve que vivir esto. Al menos no me ha gritado pero si me ha dejado sola, completamente sola como la última vez.

Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo tratando de recuperar lo que la vida me robo.

Pero con todo el dolor de mi alma, salgo de la casa en donde mi marido, mi familia y todos los recuerdos que albergaron los momentos más felices de mi vida para regresar a mi casa, a luchar por volver a tener un rayo de esperanza, para que todo lo que he vivido desde que me arrebataron a mi hija sea un mal sueño y al despertar pueda tener otra vez a mi familia conmigo.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Mi vida no puede ser más complicada de lo que ya está.

¡Dios pero un hijo! Un hijo con mi amada esposa hubiera sido lo más maravilloso que nos pasara en otras circunstancias pero ahora…

No. Ahora no puedo si quiera pensar en otra persona que no sea mi hija, el sol de mis ojos, mi niña, la cual secuestraron hace más ya de tres meses. Sé que suena egoísta pero no puedo si quiera ordenar mi vida y peor ahora que sé que voy a tener otro hijo con mi adorada Anastasia.

No sé qué hacer ahora, todo esto es tan confuso.

-Cariño, yo sé que es difícil aceptar una noticia como esta en este preciso momento pero recuerda que es sangre de tu sangre y qué a veces la vida nos pone en estas circunstancias, que aunque no son las mejores, debemos aprovecharlas ya que puede que nos las quite de un momento a otro.

-Lo sé mamá pero ¿un hijo? ¿Ahora? No sé si pueda…

-Debes hacerlo cariño por ti, por Ana, por nosotros porque aunque estemos tristes por la desaparición de nuestras niñas, esta noticia nos alegra un poco la difícil vida que llevamos ahora.

Mamá tiene razón ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte y luchar por ese pequeñín, que aunque no llega en el mejor momento, nos da un poco de esperanza ya que quizás y solo quizás recuperemos a mi hija y a mi sobrina.

No puedo evitar también pensar en mi sobrina Ava, ya que junto con Phoebe eran la alegría de esta familia, no divertían con sus locuras y nos contagiaban su entusiasmo y su deseo de vivir.

Mi querida Ava espero que estés cuidando a mi hija y que la protejas de esos malnacidos que se las llevaron.

**Punto de vista de Anastasia**

Llegué a mi casa después de veinte minutos, no tengo ganas de hacer nada por lo que rápidamente subo a mi cuarto sin si quiera saludar a la Sra. Jones ni a Taylor.

Me deshice de mi ropa para poder darme un baño y después ponerme algo cómodo para dormir.

No tengo ganas de comer nada ya que estoy cansada, son muchas emociones para un solo día.

Por lo que rápidamente me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto con un pequeño malestar, el más común en todos los embarazos: Los vómitos. Es lo que odio con todas mis fuerzas de mi embarazo.

Así que me levanto a la velocidad del rayo hacia el baño y no pudiendo aguantar más de este malestar, vomito todo lo que he comido durante las últimas 24 horas.

Me sobresalto al sentir unos fuertes brazos que me sostienen para no caer debido a un mareo repentino.

Me sorprende ver a mi marido después de lo ayer, pensé que dormiría en Belleuve pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-Vomita todo lo que quieras nena, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a que no te pase nada.

-No, no te preocupes ya me siento mejor.

Me separo un momento de Christian para lavarme los dientes y arreglarme un poco el cabello. Al salir del baño decido hablar yo primero para salir de ese momento tan incómodo que se siente en la habitación pero contra cualquier pronóstico es Christian el que decide hablar.

-Yo sé que no he sido la persona perfecta con la que hubieras soñado casarte, que tengo mis errores y defectos pero algo que nunca volveré a cometer es el de dejarte sola en esto. Sé que ayer me comporté como un imbécil sin si quiera dirigirte una sola palabra pero estaba confundido. Pero hoy no, hoy quiero que sepas que tú, Phoebe y ese pequeñín que llevas en tu vientre son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, por lo que te prometo por lo más sagrado que es nuestra familia que voy hacer todo lo posible para estar todos juntos y que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar.

¡Oh mi Dios! Es lo más hermoso que me ha dicho desde que nos casamos. Su mirada refleja lo mismo que sus palabras y sé que a ese hombre que tengo al frente y al que amo más que a nada en este mundo, cumplirá con su promesa. Y sin ya no poder resistirlo más, me abalanzo hacia sus brazos y lo beso como si no existiera el mañana para nosotros.

Al finalizar ese maravilloso beso lo miro y le digo lo único que soy capaz de decir en ese momento:

-Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía.

Y sin más nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso cargado de amor, promesas y deseo.

**Punto de vista de Ava**

Después de que el sonso de Harry fuera a averiguar más sobre esa mujer, Phoebe y yo nos quedamos analizando todo lo que nos ha dicho nuestra dichosa "tía".

-Ella asegura que somos familia, que somos primas pero es que lo que no entiendo es cómo carajos podemos ser familia si ni si quiera nos parecemos…

-No lo sé Phoebe, yo tampoco entiendo como es que yo siendo una espectacular rubia sea pariente tuya-dije esto último para fastidiarla un poco.

-Eres una idiota Ava jajaja- me dice para luego lanzarme un almohadazo directo en toda mi cara.

-Salvaje- y así comenzamos una poderosa guerra de almohadas hasta que nos cansamos de estar echas las payasas.

-Mujer tienes buena puntería por poco y me dejas ciega-le digo riendo- pero en fin señorita tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-No sé a qué te refieres Ava yo…

-No te hagas la tonta que sabes a qué me refiero, sabes uno de tus tantos pensamientos tiene nombre y se llama Harry y…

-Ava, no quiero hablar de eso yo…

-Le gustas a Harry.

Silencio.

-Ava, no creo que le guste, apenas nos conocemos y sería algo ridículo que me quisiera como algo más que una amiga…

-Tú te mueres de amor por él y no intentes negarlo porque se te nota clarito que te derrites por ese idiota y ese mismo idiota se muere de amor por ti.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de eso? Haber Sherlock explícate.

-Bueno, cada vez que lo ves o él te ve a ti se vuelven tan idiotas como ninguna otra persona en este mundo, se miran por un largo tiempo y no hablan con nadie más que no sean ustedes dos y además porque Harry no se comporta tan "dulce y encantador" con otra paciente, eso lo hace SOLO contigo.

-Ava, en primer lugar no sólo hablamos nosotros dos también hablamos contigo…

-Mentira-sonrío- me excluyen de toda conversación, además quien no quisiera hablar con alguien como yo.

Más risas.

-La humildad ante todo Ava ¿Qué pasó?- me dice riéndome a más no poder- pero no sé si sea verdad lo que me dices- me dedica una sonrisa triste- además dejemos que el tiempo decida si lo que dice es cierto o solo un delirio tuyo.

-¡Hey! Bien que te encantan mis delirios, es más te encanto así de simple.

-Ni en mis más locos sueños.

En todo el hospital se escuchó nuestras risas, tanto que el idiota enamorado de Harry apareció en nuestra habitación para conocer la razón por la que hacemos tanta bulla.

-Chicas ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Dios pensé que Ava te estaba matando Phoebe…

Le pegué un almohadazo por idiota.

-¡Hey Ava qué te hecho yo para que me quieras ver muerto!- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Te lo merecías por idiota- le contesté riendo.

-No hay por qué usar la violencia, mujer vas a terminar por matarme.

Más risas

-Exagerado, pero bueno Haroldo dime que buenas nuevas me traes…

-No me llames así suena a sonso.

Por qué será…

-jajaja A mí me gusta Hazza- dijo Phoebe riendo.

-¿Lo ves? Eso es tener sentido común, a mí me gusta Phoebe- dijo el idiota de Harry riendo- bueno…digo el apodo que me inventaste.

-No creo que sea lo único que te guste de Phoebe verdad?

Y por arte de magia los dos se sonrojaron.

-Parecen unos tomates-dije riendo- pero bueno HAROLDO dime que noticias tienes.

Fulminándome con la mirada me respondió:

-Muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que no estoy convencido de que ella sea su tía. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque la escuché hablando por teléfono y al parecer se quiere deshacer de ustedes lo más pronto posible y…

-¿QUÉ? Entonces por qué nos viene a buscar si no nos quiere cerca de ella- preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-Fácil, me enteré que está llevando a cabo una venganza no sé con quién pero le dijo a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono que no descansaría hasta verlas fuera de su vida.

Listo. Teníamos que salir de este hospital antes de que nos encuentre.

Y como si me leyera el pensamiento Harry hablo.

-Yo las voy a ayudar a salir de aquí.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar Harry?-preguntó Phoebe

-Sí las voy a ayudar pero no hay tiempo, ahora esa mujer debe estar por terminar el papeleo y muy pronto puede que suba por aquí y…

-No hay tiempo- dije parándome con mis muletas- Harry ayuda a Phoebe a levantarse yo voy a recoger mis cosas y las suyas ahora.

Y así lo hizo, ayudó a mi amiga a levantarse ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya teníamos nuestra ropa puesta por lo que en cinco minutos estuvimos listas para salir de ese hospital.

Harry vigiló por todos los pasillos y nos sacó de ese lugar en diez minutos por la puerta de servicio.

Y nos llevó a un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Al entrar nos indicó donde estábamos.

-Mi hogar, aquí pueden descansar por una hora porque después nos iremos lejos de aquí y las llevaré a una estación de autobuses para que puedan huir y desaparecer- esto último lo dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera habla, Phoebe se abalanzó a sus brazos y preguntó el porqué de ese plan.

-Chicas, aunque no quisiera dejarlas ir, me temo que esa mujer solo quiere hacerles daño y no va a descansar hasta encontrarlas.

-¡Dios mío! Phoebe tenemos que huir de aquí pero no podemos no contamos con dinero para irnos y…

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando nos entregó un sobre con dinero suficiente para huir si quiera del país.

-Pero ¡HARRY! ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?-pregunto mi amiga.

-Miren no es momento de explicaciones, lo único que les puedo decir es que ese dinero no me hace falta, vengo de una familia acomodada y…

-¿Entonces qué haces trabajando en un hospital?-pregunté algo insegura por su actitud.

-Soy voluntario no trabajo allí, me gusta ayudar a las personas a pesar de mi status social.

-Aun así no podemos aceptar tanto dinero, esto es tuyo no de nosotras- trato de convencerlo Phoebe pero fue en vano.

-No chicas, quiero que se lleven ese dinero porque quiero ayudarlas, además quiero que tengan un bonito recuerdo de mí y que no se olviden de este loco que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos, de que ciertas personas casi me maten con almohadazos-eso último era para mí- quiero que nunca se olviden de mí.

Y lo inesperado pasó.

Phoebe se abalanzó a Harry y sin más lo besó. LO BESÓ.

Es el mejor día de mi vida, Já y así nadie me creía, tómenla par de idiotas.

Soy tan linda persona.

Pero bueno queriendo darles un poco de privacidad me giré hacia el balcón del apartamento y me metí allí.

Pero ni así pude evitar escuchar su pequeña plática después de su muy acalorado beso.

-Te echaré de menos Harry.

-Yo también mi querida April- Phoebe sonrió por como la llamó- Pero sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y si no hay nada que nos separe quizás y solo quizás estemos juntos.

Y se besaron por segunda vez.

Ya no quise seguir escuchándoles, tanto amor me causaba diabetes.

Pero de pronto aparecieron unas patrullas a lo largo de la calle y al final un carro negro en dónde estaba la zorra de Elena.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque fue la primera que se bajó.

Se dirigía a nosotras.

-Chicos muévanse, Elena esta abajo con unos policías y vienen por nosotras.

¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?-Preguntó una desesperada Phoebe.

-Tranquilas, este edificio tiene unas escaleras escondidas al final del pasillo, solo los que vivimos aquí sabemos de ese pequeño detalle.

Y salimos corriendo como si nuestra vida dependiera de ellos.

Logramos salir del edificio sin que nadie nos viera, Harry se tuvo que quedar para que nadie sospechara nada pero no sin antes asegurarnos, bueno asegurarle a Phoebe, que se volverían a encontrar muy pronto.

Logramos llegar al aeropuerto pero nos encontramos con un problema.

-Ava ¿Cómo vamos a salir del país si no tenemos nada? Ni pasaporte, ni visa, ni si quiera tenemos edad para viajar solas.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una monja, al parecer de procedencia latina, se nos acercó al vernos muy desesperadas.

-Niñas, disculpen mi intromisión, pero puedo preguntarles qué les pasa.

Al principio dudé de ella, digo tanta amabilidad es muy sospechosa, pero luego vi en su mirada tanta sinceridad que tan solo eso bastó para ganarse mi confianza.

Por lo que procedimos a contarle la historia de nuestra vida.

-…y desde entonces no hemos hecho más que correr hasta llegar aquí pero no podemos salir del país sin pasaporte o visa.

-¿Pero dicen que no tienen familia?-Preguntó la hermana Sofía. Sí, así se llamaba.

-No sabemos, es decir no lo recordamos pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí a sabiendas de que esa mujer nos quiere encontrar para deshacernos de nosotras.

Y al parecer al vernos tan desesperadas, no tuvo más remedio que ayudarnos a salir del país.

-Niñas, yo las puedo ayudar a salir del país, pero si ustedes aceptan les puedo ofrecer un lugar donde vivir. Verán, yo soy rectora de un muy importante colegio católico en donde vivo y si ustedes están de acuerdo pueden estudiar ahí, no les va faltar nada pero tienen que prometerme que el "favor" que les estoy haciendo deben devolverlo estudiando. Porque lo que a mi preocupa es la educación en la fe y en la cultura de todo ser humano. Así que, ¿qué dicen? Aceptan la propuesta que les hago con la única condición de esmerarse en sus estudios y convertirse en las mejores estudiantes de su generación.

-¿Dice que no nos faltará nada?

-Ni comida, nada. El colegio tiene unas habitaciones desocupadas, muy bonitas si me permiten opinar, ahí podrían vivir. A qué grado ingresarán, de eso no se preocupen por lo que veo ustedes tienen edad suficiente para estar en décimo grado y si se esmeran podrán seguir estudiando tranquilamente. Así que, ¿qué dicen?-volviendo a repetir la misma pregunta de hace unos minutos.

-Está bien, aceptamos.

-Bueno entonces, Bienvenidas al colegio San Bartolomé.

**Sé que soy una pésima persona por actualizar después de casi tres meses, pero es que he estado tan ocupada. Por eso he escrito este cap largo considérenlo un regalo de navidad ;)**

**Tengo una duda, no sé qué país latinoamericano poner en el siguiente cap por lo que espero sus recomendaciones.**

**Por favor comenten! **

**Las quiere,**

**Laters, Baby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 14**

"_Haz lo que puedas, con lo que tengas, donde estés" – Theodore Roosevelt_

**Punto de vista de Kate**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser mamas por segunda vez, han sido unos meses tan maravillosos pero a la vez tan tormentosos. La razón: Nuestras hijas.

Hace ya ocho meses que nos quitaron unas de las razones más importantes de nuestras vidas. Elliot y Christian han hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlas pero es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo último que supimos fue que aquellos desgraciados que las secuestraron habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y murieron. Cuando nos enteramos de esto pensamos lo peor porque lo más probables es mis niñas estuvieran en ese carro.

Por eso buscamos en todos los hospitales, y funerarias del estado pero no hemos encontrado nada. ¡Dios de solo pensar que pueden estar muertas! Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y no puedo controlar el dolor que me produce el no saber nada ni de mi hija ni de mi sobrina.

-Nena, no llores sé que las vamos a encontrar muy pronto sólo hay que tener un poco de paciencia…

-¡CÓMO ME PIDES PACIENCIA! ¡MI HIJA, DIOS MÍO! ME MUERO CADA DÍA EL NO SABER DE ELLA, DE NO VOLVER A VER SU CARITA SONRIENTE, DE NO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR DECIRME MAMÁ, DE NO PODER ABRAZARLA…- grito lo más fuerte que puedo porque necesito de alguna otra forma sacar el dolor que me consume día a día.

-¿Y YO QUÉ, TU CREES QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR REÍR A MI HIJA? ¡DIOS ELLA ES MI ORGULLO, LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS, LA LUZ DE MI VIDA! ¡¿Y CÓMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO?! ME SIENTO UN MISERABLE, UN INÚTIL POR NO HABER CUIDADO A MI PEQUEÑA, POR NO HABERME PREOCUPADO DE SU SEGURIDAD, POR NO HABER SIDO UN BUEN…

-NO, no digas que has sido un mal padre, tú no te atrevas si quiera a mencionarlo-digo un poco más calmada- tú has sido el padre más maravilloso que nuestra hija ha podido tener, te preocupaste por ella, no eres un miserable mucho menos un inútil, lo que nos pasó fue una terrible desgracia, nadie pudo prever lo que nos pasó ni si quiera el controlador de tu hermano. Amor, eres lo más maravilloso que Ava y yo hemos tenido-digo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias mi amor, tú y Ava son lo que me impulsa a seguir luchando para recuperar nuestra familia.

Y sin más me besó. Solo él sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor. A su lado me siento protegida y querida.

¡Dios como amo a este hombre! Sé que él va a cumplir con su promesa porque él es el amor de mi vida.

-Veo que están mejor- la voz de Christian nos sobresalta- ¿verdad cariño?

-Sí sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la manzana.

Risas.

-Sí, ya estamos un poco mejor- responde mi Elliot.

-Y por lo visto ustedes no se quedan atrás- miro a Ana y a Christian que se encuentran abrazados en el mueble al frente del nuestro.

-Sí, sabemos que hemos tenido problemas por lo de nuestra situación- contesta mi mejor amiga- pero los hemos superado al igual que ustedes.

-Ana y yo estamos mejor a pesar de este difícil momento-dice Christian con una mano alrededor de Ana y otra en el vientre abultado de seis meses de mi amiga.

-Uff nosotros sabemos lo que se siente, pero bueno díganos como les fue en su cita con la Dr. Greene-trato de cambiar de tema para no volver a deprimirnos.

-Bien- dice Christian un poco más animado- Quizás la próxima semana nos digan el sexo del bebé, además Ana quiere que sea una especie de sorpresa por lo que revelaremos el sexo de nuestro bebé una semana antes de la fecha prevista para el parto- añade con una sonrisa.

-Dramáticos- dice mi esposo burlón- en cambio Kate y yo ya sabemos el sexo de nuestro bebe…

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ana con una sonrisa.

-Sí…

-Tú eres un dramático Elliot- dice Christian bufando.

-Christian…

-¿Ya saben el sexo de mi nieto?-pregunta Grace entrando a la habitación.

-Eso es lo que tratamos de decirles pero…

-¿Voy a ser tía de un niño guapo o de una pequeña princesa?- dice mi adorada cuñada interrumpiendo otra vez a mi esposo.

-Sí me dejaran continuar…

-Pero continua hijo- dice Carrick

-Eso trato pero…

-Elliot por el amor de Dios deja el suspenso y apúrate-dice Christian.

-Pero no me dejan…

Pero antes de que siguieran interrumpiendo a mi esposo…

-¡YA BASTA, DEJEN QUE ELLIOT HABLE DE UNA VEZ!

-Cuñadita que pesada te pones durante el embarazo- dice Christian bufando.

-Mira no comiences porque te juro que…

-Son gemelos.

Silencio.

Como si por arte de magia todos se cayan.

-¡Al fin!-digo suspirando- y sí son gemelos-añado con una sonrisa-dos varones sanos y saludables.

Pero nadie se movía y siguieron así por lo menos por diez minutos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No van a decir nada?-digo un poco exasperada por tanto silencio.

-Bueno cuñadita y hermano ustedes sí que son efectivos- dice Christian largando una carcajada.

Risas.

-Mira cuando acabe contigo vas a querer que…

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!-dice mi amiga antes de que la deje viuda- Jesús ¿Gemelos? Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor, sí que son efectivos.

Más risas.

-Bueno pues yo opino que deberíamos celebrar esta gran alegría que tenemos pero creo que hay algo un poco urgente que tenemos que discutir-de pronto Carrick se pone serio- Se trata de Phoebe y Ava.

-¿Qué pasó con nuestras hijas?-pregunta Ana.

-Durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos averiguando en los hospitales por el paradero de mis nietas, encontramos algo inusual: En uno de los hospitales de Washington hubo una persona que preguntó por los nombres de Ava y Phoebe Grey, una mujer que al parecer estaba muy interesada en ellas.

De la nada Christian se levanta y se mueve de un lado para otro, pensativo y así continua por cinco minutos hasta que se detiene y mira a Carrick como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-Elena-se limita a decir.

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que nos fuimos de los Estados Unidos y llegamos a Colombia.

Es un país realmente muy hermoso, lleno de cultura y de gente tan amable. Es simplemente un sueño hecho realidad.

También conocimos el Colegio San Bartolomé, en donde vivimos y estudiamos, es un colegio muy grande y bonito; es uno de los colegios más exclusivos de Colombia y lo que es aún mejor: Es un internado por lo que no somos las únicas que vivimos aquí.

Al principio se nos hizo un poco complicado adaptarnos a la cultura y mucho más a la lengua puesto que no sabíamos ni pisca de español pero ahora ya sabemos más o menos lo que hablan a nuestro alrededor. Para lograrlo Ava y yo tuvimos que estudiar mucho para aprender este nuevo idioma.

Gracias a Dios pudimos lograrlo y ahora nuestras notas son muy buenas por lo que sí estamos cumpliendo la promesa que le hicimos a la hermana Sofía. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo para nosotras, nos ha ayudado bastante: Una bonita residencia dentro del colegio, educación, protección pero sobre todo amor. Nos ha dado un hogar y lo mínimo que teníamos que hacer era recompensarle estudiando para así pagar el gran apoyo que nos ha brindado.

Tenemos muchos amigos y en tan poco tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy conocidas en el colegio San Bartolomé, apoyamos en todas las actividades que el colegio ofrece como olimpiadas, bailes, semanas culturales, etc. Tanto así que están hablando con la presidenta del nuevo consejo estudiantil ¿Pueden creerlo? En tan poco tiempo hemos ido cultivando muchas amistades tanto así que nos eligieron como sus representantes. Ava es la vicepresidenta por lo que me ayuda junto con el resto del consejo a planear las diversas actividades dirigidas a estudiantes y profesores. Es un sueño hecho realidad, pero todavía hay varias cosas que dejé inconclusas en Washington como mi mítica familia y Harry. Por eso todos los días me pregunto si algún día volveré a ver a Harry o si algún día volveré a recordar quién era.

\- ¿Pheebs me estás escuchando?

-Sí, es que he estado un poco distraída pensando en…

-Harry el sonso-me dijo largando una carcajada.

Risas.

-¡Hey! Que Harry no es sonso, es tan inteligente y lindo y…

-Sonso, bruto, despistado cuando está contigo-me dice riendo-aunque se portó increíble con nosotras.

-JA JA JA que graciosa, pero bueno sigamos planeando el baile de fin de curso.

-Muy bien mi querida presidenta hay que terminar de organizar el baile anual así que manos a las obras.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Mierda.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Claro que era Elena, esa maldita mujer es la única capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, ya sabía yo que ella tenía algo que ver…

-¿Por qué dices que fue Elena cariño?-me dice mi preocupada esposa

-No sé si lo recuerdes nena pero fue Elena la responsable del pleito entre mi hija y yo, aparte de que ya lo sospechaba porque un día me la encontré en mi empresa y me dijo que sentía mucho el secuestro de mi hija pero sabes que fue lo que me impresionó, fue el hecho de que me diera datos muy exactos sobre el día en que fueron secuestradas nuestras hijas ¿Extraño no crees?-trato de serenarme pero se me hace tan difícil-Pues yo sí lo creo Elena es capaz de eso y mucho más.

-¡Dios mío esa mujer está loca!-dice mi mamá.

-Sí, está loca-me abraza mi amada esposa-pero al menos ya tenemos una pista y si ella resulta ser la responsable del secuestro de nuestra hija y de nuestra sobrina, les juro que voy a matar a esa mujer con mis propia manos.

-Sí cariño, ella va a pagar muy caro el dolor que estamos sufriendo-me dice mi adorada Anastasia.

-Primero hay que averiguar dónde está la loca esa, después hay que hablar con los empleados del hospital para saber si saben algo de Phoebe y Ava.

Silencio.

-Soy yo o mi querida esposa se ha vuelto muy perceptiva y muy inteligente en ciertas cosas-dice Elliot para aliviar un poco la tensión de la habitación.

-Mira Elliot sigue así y dormirás con el perro-dice una muy enojada Kate.

-Pero ni si quiera tenemos un perro…

-No me importa,te consigo uno para que te haga compañía.

-¿Mi amor te he dicho cuánto te amo?-mi hermano no va a cambiar nunca.

Pero antes de que responda Kate mi Ana les responde con una sonrisa.

-Ya paren par de payasos-les dice riéndose-la idea de Kate es buena podemos empezar mañana…

-Para ahí la bolita nena, tú no vas a ninguna parte el doctor te dijo que te tomaras la vida con calma.

-Pero…-ya comenzaba Kate a rezongar.

-No, recuerden que están embarazadas es por su seguridad y las de los bebes así que la respuesta es No-les dice Elliot.

-Pero cariño si me tomara la vida con calma sería una mustia planta-me dice Ana.

-Pues te prefiero como una planta que a que te pase algo, así que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Bien, vayan ustedes pero nos tienen que prometer que nos van a llamar si saben algo de nuestras hijas ¿Entendido?

-Nena cada vez te vuelves más mandona-le digo dándole un suave beso-pero así te amo.

-Yo también te amo Christian.

Y así nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Hasta que habló el estúpido de mi hermano.

-Ya paren par de melosos-nos dice Elliot- y después somos nosotros.

Risas.

-Mañana será un nuevo día y tengo un buen presentimiento a todo esto-nos dice Mía-y si sigue así encontraremos a mis sobrinas muy pronto.

-Dios te escuche Mía, ojalá te escuche.

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste este cap me demoré un montón haciéndolo porque no tenía tanta inspiración pero bueno lo hice **

**Escogí a Colombia como el país destino de nuestras queridas amigas porque es un país lleno de cultura y además coincide con el colegio en donde estudian nuestras queridas Phoebe y Ava.**

**Me gustaría que hayn más comentarios porque a nadie les gusta los lectores fantasmas pero como dice una persona muy sabia comenten que el botón no muerde…**

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**Gracias por las que comentaron **

**Laters, Baby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 15**

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

_**Dos años después**_

**-**¿Ava ya tienes listo los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de curso?

-Sí, solo falta que lo apruebe la Hermana Sofía y estará todo listo.

-Bien al menos ya terminamos de organizar esa fiesta, era lo último que estaba en el calendario de actividades antes de que se acabe el curso.

-Sí, es cansado ser parte del consejo estudiantil durante dos años-me dice Ava tirándose a su cama.

Las dos estamos en la habitación de Ava terminando todo lo pendiente que teníamos antes de salir de vacaciones.

-Dímelo a mí no dormí en dos días del cansancio pero al menos es bueno pertenecer a algo ¿No crees?

-Pheebs…

-Ava es que siento que nuestra vida no solo se reducía a despertar en una cama de un hospital no recordando nada de lo que vivimos hasta ese momento, han pasado ya dos años y todavía siento que quizás pertenezcamos a otro lugar.

-Lo sé amiga pero hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por recordar pero por una extraña razón no recordamos nada, eso puede significar que en realidad nuestro destino era este.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Bueno en ese caso el tiempo será nuestro consejero-me dice sonriendo Ava-pero por ahora Pheebs ¿qué tal si vamos a la casa de Dome, Luch y Lore para ver si hacemos una pijamada?

Como ha pasado el tiempo, hace ya dos años llegamos a este nuestro querido colegio San Bartolomé.

Una de las mejores cosas que nos pudo pasar fue conocer a Doménica, Lucía y Lorena las que ahora son nuestras mejores amigas. Ellas fueron las primeras en brindarnos su amistad cuándo llegamos al colegio San Bartolomé, nos ayudaron en todo lo que tuvimos problema e incluso estuvieron dispuestas a ponernos al día de lo que sucedía en el colegio antes de nuestra llegada. Teníamos tantas cosas en común pero la que más nos sorprendió fue la de saber que ellas eran huérfanas, ¿Pueden creerlo? Ellas al igual que nosotras llegaron al colegio gracias a la Hermana Sofía, les brindó la misma ayuda que a nosotras y claro con las mismas condiciones.

Y así fue como rápidamente nos volvimos inseparables, hacemos casi todo juntas: Las cinco pertenecemos al Consejo Estudiantil, pertenecemos al club de periodismo, somos buenas estudiantes y además vivimos aquí una cerca de la otra.

Por eso estos dos años han sido una verdadera locura junto con ellas, mis mejores amigas.

-Sí vamos que quiero vengarme de Lore porque se robó mi almuerzo la muy hija de satán.

-Pheebs la venganza es mala…

-Me habla la persona que le arrojó un litro de agua a Luch y a Dome solo por decir que Channing Tatum era suyo y de nadie más-mi tono no puede ser más sarcástico-No Ava la venganza es mala.

Ava me mira con mala cara.

-Es que es mío-me dice- además se lo merecían.

-Bueno ¿me vas a ayudar con mi pequeña venganza hacia nuestra querida Lorena?-le digo sonriendo de manera malévola.

-Me gusta como piensas pequeña-me dice de las misma manera- Dime ¿qué le vamos hacer a nuestras queridas Lore, Luch y Dome?

-¿Por qué a ellas también?-pregunto confundida

-Porque nadie se mete con mi hombre.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dispongo a contarle mi plan.

Luego de varios minutos, salimos de las casas con globos de agua fría. Así es Ava quiere repetir su venganza pero esta vez mucho peor.

-¿Crees que sigan dormidas?-pregunto

-Seguro Pheebs, ellas duermen una pequeña siesta hasta las cuatro de la tarde-me dice- pero esta vez no necesitarán del despertador para levantarse- Ava sonríe malévolamente.

-Pues entonces que se preparen para recibir el mejor baño de su vida.

Entramos a la casa de las chicas en silencio con cuidado de no despertarlas.

-A ver Pheebs, yo voy con Dome y tú vas al cuarto de Luch y Lore ¿Entendido?

-Sí, capitán estamos listos.

Nos reímos pero enseguida nos callamos al recordar el por qué estamos aquí.

Subimos las escaleras y nos situamos cada una en la puerta de las habitaciones.

-A la cuenta de uno…dos…TRES.

Ava y yo comenzamos a lanzar los globos de agua a las chicas.

Luch: ¡QUE ME CAGO EN LA PUTAA! ¡ME AHOGOOOOOO! ¡AYUDENMEEEEE! ¡QUE ME MUEROOOOOO!

Lore: ¡PEROOO PHOEBE QUE HACES PARAAAA! ¡MIERDAAAAA ESTÁ HELADA!

Dome: ¡AVAAA QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

-¡CÁLLATE Y ENFRENTA MI FURIAAAA!

Dome: ¡MIERDAA QUE ESTÁS LOCA! ¡NO PARA NO ME MOJES! ¡HIJA DE TU MADRE QUE ESTÁ HELADA!

Luch y Lore: ¡PHOEBEEE QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

Miré a Ava y le grité:

-¡RETIRADAA! ¡QUE SE ME ACABÓ LOS GLOBOS!

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y salimos al patio para luego matarnos de la risa.

-JAJAJAJA LE VISTE LAS CARAS…NO…PUEDO…ME MUERO…JAJAJAJA

-DIOS LA QUE…SE NOS VA A ARMAR…

Y justo después de decir eso aparecieron Dome, Luch y Lore rojas de furia.

-USTEDES-nos gritó Dome-HIJAS DE SU MADRE ¿QUÉ TIENEN EN LA CABEZA? ¡ESTABA HELADA ESA CONDENADA AGUA!

-Dome ya te tocaba baño-le respondió Ava riéndose.

Antes de que Dome contestara algo no muy bonito, llegó la hermana Sofía divertida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les pasó chicas por qué están mojadas?

-Ava y Phoebe nos arrojaron globos de agua helada-le respondió Lore.

-Jajajaja me hubiera gustado estar ahí…

Pero se detuvo al ver las caras rojas de las chicas, así que optó por una actitud más seria.

-Bueno chicas les aviso que tengo que salir a hacer algunos mandados por lo que el colegio quedará cerrado así que como es Sábado pueden utilizar la piscina o hacer cualquier cosa que quieran siempre y cuando no destrocen el colegio-nos dijo-¿Entendido?

-Sí mi generala-respondió Luch.

-Lucía das miedo, bueno chicas disfruten de su tarde de vagancia-se despidió de nosotras y se fue.

-¿Chicas qué quieren hacer?-les pregunto.

Luch, Ava, Dome, Lore: PISCINAA

Y así fue cómo pasamos una tarde increíble.

A la seis de la tarde decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta entre nosotras cinco. Y por fiesta me refiero a nosotras bailando sobre una mesa como locas.

Decidimos grabar un video de nosotras cantando nuestra canción favorita.

\- _This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_-comenzó a cantar Lore.

\- _It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
caught my attention-_le sigo a Lore.

_-_ _I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_-It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_-nos subimos a la mesa y comezamos a bailar y a cantar el coro como locas mientras nos reíamos.

Y así fue cómo grabamos nuestro primer video juntas.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas y yo decidimos subir el video a Youtube y la verdad era que parecíamos locas pero no nos importaba ya que estábamos juntas y era eso lo que importaba.

Después de ese increíble fin de semana, las chicas y yo pasamos una muy atareada semana. Esa era nuestra última semana de clases así que teníamos que aprobar los exámenes finales para poder pasar a nuestro último año. Lo que significa que nos podríamos graduar en un año.

Al llegar el primer día de vacaciones me desperté con un buen presentimiento. Así que fui al cuarto de Ava y me tiré encima de mi amiga.

-¡Vamos Ava! ¡Es un día precioso! Levántate floja…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me dio una patada y me tiro de la cama- auch…-dije frotándome el trasero.

-Déjame dormir…tengo sueño.

-Vamos Ava no me obligues a tirarte agua helada.

Ava se levantó bufando y maldiciendo cosas en voz baja. Se metió al baño y al cabo de unos minutos salió fresca y renovada.

-Al fin, mujer tengo hambre- le dije a Ava frotándome mi panza.

-Pheebs tú tienes más apetito que un elefante.

-Yo también te quiero Ava-le digo irónicamente.

\- La ironía es la bajeza de la inteligencia…

Esa frase me es muy familiar.

De pronto como si una película se estuviera desarrollando en mi cabeza me vinieron muchas imágenes: una casa muy grande, una fiesta, unos ojos grises intensos que me miraban con… ¿amor? Dios qué me está pasando.

-Pheebs…Pheebs…PHOEBE-me grita Ava sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? Dios me vas a dejar sorda mujer.

-Es que no me respondías-me dice preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa amiga? Suéltalo.

-Nada es que me quedé pensando que podríamos hacer en las vacaciones-miento.

-Está bien-me dice no muy convencida.

-Bien pues vamos a DESAYUNAR-le grito a Ava.

-Cariño después la loca soy yo-me dice riendo- vamos a buscar a mis Little Disaster.

Así nos bautizó Luch después de nuestra inocente broma.

-Vamos.

Desayunamos en la casa de las chicas y como siempre estuvo lleno de bromas y de risas.

-Chicas ¿Alguien ha visto cuántas visitas tiene nuestro video?-nos pregunta Dome desde su ordenador- Porque son muchas.

-¿En serio?-le pregunta Lore- Déjame ver-le ordena.

-Claro mamá-le responde Dome poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nos acercamos al ordenador de Dome y pudimos comprobar lo que nos dijo.

-Whoa…son muchas visitas-les dije asombradas.

Teníamos 10 mil visitas en una semana y varios comentarios tanto en inglés como en español.

-Chicas somos famosas-nos dijo Ava.

Y así nació oficialmente Little Disaster.

Durante un mes subimos distintos videos de nosotras haciendo locuras como siempre y las cosas iban también que teníamos nuestro propio canal en Youtube.

Este iba a ser un verano interesante.

**Punto de vista de la narradora**

Lo que nadie sabía era que a partir de ese momento la suerte les sonreiría a Los Greys y a mis Little Disaster. Ese video era la clave para encontrar lo perdido y recuperar lo que la vida les robó.

La familia Grey se encontraba reunida en Bellueve. Todos vivían su vida a medias ya que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida estaban al otro lado del mundo desparecidas.

**Punto de vista de Mía.**

-Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto a Ethan

-Sí amor, es que me preocupa mi hermana-me dice señalando a Kate que estaba jugando con los gemelos: Chris y Aarón.

-Sé que está pasándola terrible al igual que Ana y ni que se diga de Elliot y Christian están más abatidos que nunca.

-Es verdad, cariño pero entiéndelos un poco-le digo suavemente- sus hijas, la luz de sus ojos desparecieron hace dos años y no hay rastro de ellas. Eso los tiene mal, con las esperanzas y el ánimo en el suelo.

-Sí y me duele no poder ver a mis sobrinas otra vez-me dice mi amado esposo-daría lo que fuera por volverlas a ver.

-Yo daría mi vida entera por encontrarlas-nos dice Christian abrazando a Ana y a Teddy-Pero debemos ser fuertes por nuestros hijos y por ellas, porque sé que las vamos a encontrar.

-Sí, sé que voy a volver a ver a mi hija-nos dice Ana con una pequeña sonrisa-y para cuando vuelvan las voy a abrazar y proteger por toda mi vida.

-Nosotros igual-dice Kate y Elliot le sonríe.

-Bueno pues ya deberíamos entrar la comida ya está lista y…-pero no pude terminar ya que el grito de mamá nos aturdió a todos.

-CHICOS TENEMOS NOTICIAS…

-Mamá baja la voz que vas a despertar a los gemelos-le digo señalando a mis sobrinitos.

-Ya lo sé pero es que llegó un muchacho alegando que sabe algo sobre Phoebe y Ava.

-¿QUÉEEE?-preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que han oído-nos dice mamá-pero vengan que se encuentra en la sala.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala, más bien corrimos hacia ella, pero no nos importaba algo me decía que esta vez sería nuestra oportunidad para saber algo de mis sobrinas.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un muchacho de unos 19 o 20 años, de cabello rizado y ojos verdes. A simple vista lucía nervioso y no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos hablar, él se nos adelantó.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Miller.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Miller, ¿en qué lo podemos ayudar?-preguntó Christian-Deduzco que no es una visita de cortesía.

-Estoy aquí para contar lo que pasó hace dos años cuando encontré a Phoebe y Ava Grey en el hospital donde trabajaba.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, el muchacho habló.

-Antes de hablar me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, ver una foto de ellas, por favor.

Anastasia saca rápidamente una foto de ellas de su bolso y se la entrega al muchacho.

-April…-susurra

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundida

-Ellas son las mismas muchachas a las que yo ayude hace dos años-dice Harry-Un primero de abril me dirigí al hospital en donde era voluntario, cuando llegué me informaron que tenía que atender a dos muchachas de la misma edad que habían sufrido un accidente, cuando entré a la habitación me encontré con una muchacha muy linda-nos señala la foto de Phoebe-que estaba toda enyesada debido al accidente. Cuando le pregunté por su nombre me dijo que no lo sabía y que…

-¿Cómo? Acaso ella…

-Sí, Sr. Grey. Tanto ella como Ava habían perdido la memoria.

-Dios mío mi hija…-dice Christian abatido por la noticia.

-¿Pero ellas estaban bien no?-pregunta Ana angustiada.

-Sí, gracias a Dios los días que pasaron en el hospital se recuperaron de forma notable, ella y Ava no se conocían hasta que trasladaron a Ava a la habitación de Phoebe y se hicieron amigas.

-Mis niñas deben haber sufrido horrores…-dice mamá

-Sí, pero se hicieron compañía la una a la otra-nos dice sonriendo-pero todo cambió cuando una mañana llegó una señora alegando que era tía de ellas y…

-Podría reconocer a la mujer de la que habla-pregunta Elliot

-Sí es una mujer rubia como de su edad-dice señalando a mi mamá y atractiva.

-¡Mierda Elena!

-Sí así se llamaba-nos dijo-yo no estaba muy seguro de que esa Señora fuera su tía, me parecía muy hipócrita en es ese entonces. Ellas desconfiaban de ella y yo también hasta que la escuché hablando por teléfono con alguien, dijo que las iba a hacer desaparecer.

-¡ENDEMONIADA MUJER! MIS NIÑAS DIOS…-gritó Kate abrazando a Elliot.

-Mami, no llores-le dice el pequeño Chris-a mi hermanito no le gusta verte llorar ni a mí tampoco.

-Mis bebes-los abraza Kate.

-Son unos niños hermosos-nos dice Harry-se parecen tanto a ellas.

-Continúa por favor muchacho.

-Cuando escuché eso pensé lo peor, por eso las ayudé a escapar del hospital ese mismo día, las lleve a mi departamento pero cuando Elena las encontró ellas huyeron con un dinero que les di. En esa época no sabía quiénes eran hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?-pregunta papá

-Porque regresé del extranjero y vi en el periódico las fotos de ellas y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y no sabes dónde están ahora?-pregunta mi esposo Ethan

-Sí

Esa simple palabra nos devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Dinos donde están…te daremos lo que pidas…por favor-Ana estaba desconsolada y la entiendo solo quiere saber dónde están mis sobrinas y no es la única.

Harry se arrodillo frente a Ana y le dijo:

-Señora yo no quiero nada, yo solo quiero verlos feliz a ustedes y a ellas. Se lo merecen.

-Gracias Harry- le susurro-no tenemos palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.

-No se preocupen yo sé dónde encontrar a sus hijas.

**Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo el cap, estoy muy feliz porque ha sido un poco largo y me siento orgullosa de cómo va tomando rumbo la historia. Pero aún falta mucho por descubrir. Y espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. Por favor dejen comentarios me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Las quiere mucho**

**Laters,Baby**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de E.L. James**

**Capítulo 16 **

"_Dios no espera que seamos perfectos, pero sí insiste en que seamos completamente sinceros."_

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Él lo sabía. Sabe dónde encontrar a mi hija y mi sobrina, siento que ya nada malo puede pasar porque sé que este era el rayo de esperanza que todos necesitábamos.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde están?-pregunto Christian

-Las encontré en internet pero es una historia muy larga-respondió Harry

-Pues te escuchamos, por favor siéntate-le pidió Grace.

-Muy bien pues como dije anteriormente regresé de España hace dos días, pero antes de ir a Washington D.C tuve que hacer una pequeña parada aquí en Seattle para visitar a un amigo, cuando llegué lo único que había en la prensa era la desaparición de Phoebe y Ava Grey. En ese instante recordé que ese eran sus verdaderos nombres por lo que investigué más sobre su desaparición y el tiempo en el que llevaban o llevan desaparecidas es de ya tres años por lo que estuve completamente seguro de que eran ellas, además de que sus fotos estaban en todas partes. Regresé al hotel donde me hospedaba, estaba tan preocupado pensé que ellas ya estaban bien, que estaban con su familia pero me encuentro con que no es así, seguían desaparecidas así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que venir aquí para decirles lo que les estoy diciendo ahora. Traté de venir ayer y lo hice pero cuando llegué su empleada me dijo que no estaban en casa así que decidí volver hoy. Cuando regresé al hotel decidí escribir a mis padres y avisarles el por qué debía quedarme un tiempo por aquí pero cuando estaba escribiéndoles un mensaje recibí un video de cinco chicas bailando y cantando una canción, el video era tan popular que me lo pasó un amigo mío de España. Cuando ví el video estaba sorprendido no por el video en sí sino por las personas que se encontraban en él y entonces las vi, vi a Phoebe y a Ava bailando y cantando alegremente con tres chicas más. No lo podía creer ¡Las había encontrado! por lo que averigüé más sobre ellas y encontré el lugar de procedencia de ese y más videos de ellas mismas. La respuesta que tanto han buscado desesperadamente es Colombia-concluyó Harry.

No lo podía creer mi hija, mi niña se encontraba en Colombia. Giré mi cabeza para ver a toda la familia y todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, estaban en shock.

-¿Co…Colombia?-preguntó Elliot después de varios minutos-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS PASÓ ESO?! ¿QUÉ HACEN EN COLOMBIA?

-No lo sé, yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que ustedes pero no sólo averigüé eso también en que ciudad se encontraban. Ellas se encuentran en Bogotá en un colegio llamado San Bartolomé.

-No puede ser…no entiendo nada-dije confundida- si mi hija y mi sobrina están allá como fue que llegaron hasta ese lugar…

-Sra. Grey creo que ellas llegaron allá gracias al dinero que yo les di pero tiene que haber pasado algo para que ellas terminaran en un lugar como ese.

Silencio

De pronto Mía pega un grito de alegría.

-Es que no lo ven mis sobrinas están vivas y no importa si están en Colombia o en la China, lo único que importa aquí es que las encontramos y que las vamos a volver a ver-dijo Mía saltando- ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por ellas y recuperar la alegría que la vida nos robó.

-Mía tiene razón encontramos a nuestras pequeñas, las vamos a volver a ver-les digo- Mi amor las encontramos ¡ LAS ENCONTRAMOS!

-Sí nena las encontramos-me dice Christian derramando pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad- al fin recuperaremos la familia que perdimos hace ya tres años.

-Papi ¿encontralon a mi hermanita?- nos dice mi pequeño bebé.

-Sí bebé tu hermanita volverá con nosotros y al fin la conocerás-Christian coge a Teddy y lo besa en la cabeza- y seremos otra vez una familia.

-Sí…Chris, Aarón mi hermanita y mi primita volverán-les dice Teddy muy contento.

-¡AL FIN LAS VAMOS A CONOCER!-gritan los gemelos

Para ese momento toda la familia estaba llorando, gritando y riendo todo al mismo tiempo, la sensación de alivio que sentíamos era grande pero no se comparaba con el sentimiento de felicidad que nos llenaba por completo. Abracé a Christian y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y fue en ese momento en el que me sentí plena y con ganas de luchar por mi familia.

-Te amo Anastasia y quiero que sepas que traeré a nuestra hija y nunca más nos vamos a separar.

-Yo también te amo tú y nuestros hijos son lo más importante para mí.

-Son una hermosa familia-nos dice Harry al cabo de unos minutos- estoy seguro que Phoebe y Ava tienen suerte por tenerlos a todos ustedes.

-Gracias muchacho, nos has devuelto la alegría que creíamos perdida nuestra gratitud hacia ti será eterna-le dice Carrick

-Así es pero ahora quisiera ver el video de mis sobrinas-le dice ahora Ethan

-Claro… ¿Alguien me puede prestar su ordenador? Es que en este momento no cargo el mío.

-Toma el mío-Mía le entrega su ordenador

-Gracias.

Harry se demoró unos cuantos minutos pero al parecer Elliot no entendía el concepto de la paciencia.

-¿Por qué se demora tanto? No puedo esperar hasta que cargue el video, hermanita tienes defectuoso tu ordenador y…

-¡Por Dios si no te cayas Elliot hoy si duermes en el sofá!

-Pero amor yo solo quiero ver a mi hija y a mi sobrina y…

-Sí pero no solo desesperas a Harry si no que me estás desquiciando a mí también-le dijo Kate.

-Está bien pero que quede claro que solo estaba aclarando el hecho de que ese video no cargaba rápido y…

-¡ELLIOT!

-Ya me callo-respondió él antes de que mi mejor amiga lo matase ahí mismo.

-Listo el video ya cargó, ya lo podemos ver-dijo Harry aliviado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar la pantalla mostró a cinco chicas bailando y cantando, sobre una mesa y divirtiéndose como nunca. Pero mi atención estaba dirigida a dos muchachas: una de cabello castaño y la otra rubia, la alegría que me invadía en ese momento era tan grande que no la podía describir. ¡MI HIJA Y MI SOBRINA ESTABAN AHÍ! Estaban tan hermosas, tan grandes y tan cambiadas pero lo mejor era que estaban a salvo. Que ya no había nadie que las estuviera maltratando.

-Están tan…-comenzó Elliot.

-…hermosas-concluyó Christian.

-No puedo creer que sean mis nietas, esas niñas tan hermosas…

-Sí mamá son ellas-le dijo Mía-debemos viajar ya a Colombia para así poder verlas otra vez.

-Sí cariño hay que encontrarlas.

-Primero hay que encontrar información sobre ese tal colegio para saber cómo fue que realmente fueron a parar allá-dijo mi esposo-lo segundo que hay que hacer es avisar a la policía para hacerles llegar lo que hemos averiguado pero sin poner de sobre aviso a Elena, esa mujer está tan desquiciada que es capaz de volar a Colombia con el único objetivo de hacerles daño. Avisaré a Taylor para que contrate una compañía de vigilancia quiero mantener vigilada a esa rata y evitar a toda costa que escape o que les haga algo a mi hija y a mi sobrina. Cuando reunamos todas las pruebas encerraremos a esa mujer en la cárcel y créanme ese será su hogar por el resto de sus días.

-Sí hermano esa mujer pagará hasta el último día de su miserable vida haber tocado a nuestras hijas.

-Muchacho necesitaré de tu ayuda para averiguar toda la información que podamos investigar sobre el colegio San Bartolomé-le dijo mi esposo a Harry-Papá, Elliot ¿vienen?

-Oye que también se trata de nuestras hijas-le dije señalando a Kate- también queremos ayudar y…

-Lo sé nena pero ustedes nos ayudarán preparando todo para el viaje a Colombia-me da un beso que me tranquiliza- Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Cuántos van a ir a Colombia?

-Hijo sabes que tu papá y yo estaremos con todos ustedes, así que nos apuntamos-dijo Grace.

-Gracias mamá.

-Obvio hermanito que Ethan y yo-dice Mía- ¿verdad cariño?

-Claro que sí-replica mi amigo.

-Bueno está todo dicho nos vamos a Colombia.

Y la sensación que había en el ambiente volvía a ser como era…llena de felicidad.

**Punto de vista de Phoebe**

Sin duda han sido las mejores vacaciones de toda nuestra vida…bueno eso sin contar que son las únicas que recordamos.

Las chicas sin duda son una excelente compañía y más cuando juntas hacemos cosas increíbles.

-Pheebs tenemos que organizar una mega fiesta-me dijo Ava y Lucía.

-Luch solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso a Ava-dijo Lore- una fiesta sin permiso nos puede llevar como consecuencia dos meses castigadas y sin contar lo furiosa que se pondría la hermana Sofía si la llegamos a organizar.

Ava la miró indignada.

-Oye tú mis ideas son grandiosas, además no lo haríamos sin permiso no quiero acabar colgada del árbol que está atrás del colegio-repuso Ava.

-No chicas eso nos traería un gran problema-dije suspirando-pero podemos hacer una a finales de las vacaciones ese sería un gran pretexto.

-Chica lista-me dijo Dome.

-Gracias-le dije-ahora que vamos hacer hoy porque chicas me aburro como una ostra.

-Oye ostra que tal si conseguimos un empleo-todas la miramos escépticas-y no me miren así que saben que no toda la vida vamos a vivir aquí y…

-Tienes razón Lore aunque nos duela chicas algún día tendremos que abandonar el cole-las mire triste-es que este año nos graduamos y tendremos que decirle adiós a este que ha sido nuestro único hogar.

-Sí Peebs, pero prométanme que no me van a dejar sola -nos dice Luch.

-Obvio mi pequeña zanahoria-le dice Ava-porque somos una familia, esta es nuestra gran familia.

Nos abrazamos entre otras y con ese simple gesto sellamos una amistad que dudo mucho se pueda quebrar algún día.

-¡CHICAS!-nos gritó Dome

-Mujer por merlín por qué gritas me vas a dejar sorda.

-Tienes que dejar de leer Harry Potter Ava…

-Y tú debería dejar de gritar así-le responde Ava- además si leyeras más serías más culta y…

Y así comenzaron otra vez con esa estúpida pelea.

-…leer un cuento de fantasía no me va a ser más culta-le dijo Dome- deberías leer el libro de historia que hay en la biblioteca ese sí es un libro interesante.

-Harry Potter es la ley-le dijo Ava-además es muy interesante, más interesante que leer sobre por qué Colón descubrió América y no la Patagonia.

-¿La Patagonia?-preguntó Luch confundida.

-Si leyeras menos ese libro sabrías que la Patagonia está en América inteligente en AMÉRICA.

-Perdón por el error _"Señorita soy culta y tú no"_…

Y así siguieron durante medio hora más: Ava y Dome discutiendo hasta el punto de matarse, Luch confundida a más no poder sobre ¿qué era la Patagonia? Y Lore comiendo una manzana como si esa discusión pasara todos los días…aunque pensándolo bien sí pasa todos los días.

Ya harta de tanta discusión, aunque sea divertido ver como Ava le lanza su zapato a Dome, les grité:

-¡BASTA LAS DOS! ¡YA CALLENSE! Dome si a Ava le gusta Harry Potter déjala es una saga interesante, Ava si a Dome le gusta leer un libro historia déjala también son interesantes y Luch la Patagonia está en Argentina.

-Otra a la que le gusta gritar-me dijo Ava- que tiene de malo hablar como personas normales ¡NO ENTIENDO!

-El burro hablando de orejas-la mire burlonamente-mira dejen de pelear y ahora Dome dinos que nos ibas a decir.

-¡Ahhh sí! Miren James, el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, nos invitó a una fiesta el próximo viernes ¿Quieren ir?

-Tenía que agregar lo de _"el chico más guapo del todo el colegio"-_le dijo Luch-solo tenía que decir que era él por si se te olvida también estudiamos aquí.

-Bueno como sea ¿quieren ir?

-Claro-les dijimos todas a la vez.

-Genial.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo seguramente para llamar a ese chico y decirle que iríamos.

-Creo que nuestra querida amiga está un poquito loquita por el rubio.

Y cuando Ava tiene razón es porque tiene razón.

**Hola de nuevo sé que he demorado un montón de tiempo en actualizar pero me gustaría que comentaran más porque realmente quisiera saber su opinión sobre esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Laters,Baby **


End file.
